Losing Your Memory
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: Carina Bird was a young British woman in the 19th century becoming great friends with Damon but breaks when Katherine comes to Mystic Falls taking Damon from her, one night they confess and one thing leads to another, Damon messes with the wrong witch after becoming a vampire and unknowingly dooms Carina and his unborn child. R&R. Damon/OC, please visit my profile for updates,sorry
1. Carina

Chapter one/prologue.

_**Call all your friends**_

_**Tell them I'm never coming back**_

_**'Cause this is the end**_

_**Pretend that you want it, don't react**_

* * *

"_Damon!" a petite brunette screeched as she lifted her skirts and ran away from him as he chased after her, he held onto his hat and she clutched the odd shaped ball in her hands and ran from the Salvatore brothers, Stefan was purposely running slow to let Damon catch his best friend, and between Stefan and his father… soon to be betrothed, but the pair don't know it and it is not certain and set in stone but it is likely._

_Damon focused on her his blue eyes narrowing on the pretty girl and he caught up with her after letting her think she could beat him at running._

_Carina's heart pounded in her chest, she could barely breathe because her maids tightened her corset too tight this morning and she felt her insides were being squeezed by some hand inside of her body._

_Damon caught up in no time and grabbed her waist and picked her up, she screamed and dropped the ball, he laughed showing his bright and kind smile.  
"And if this was a real game, I would have pushed you to the ground and lay on top of you" he said looking at her face and she laughed._

_Carina Bird was a British lady moved to America for her family's business 5 years ago, she lived in a mansion not far from the Salvatore's and Giuseppe Salvatore invited them round for dinner, they accepted and she became great friends with Damon and Stefan, more Damon because of their close age._

_Damon set her down on the floor, her light grey dress with a small hat that she threw off and let her dark brown curly hair fall down to her back, it was now wild with the wind and her blue eyes met his with the crinkles at the corner due to their smiles as they waited to catch their breaths._

_But that was all before Katherine came._

* * *

_**The damage is done**_

_**The police are coming too slow now**_

_**I would have died**_

_**I would have loved you all my life**_

* * *

_She rarely ever laid eyes on Damon, he would escort her to town every Saturday and they would visit the markets and she would visit their house every chance she got, but she saw that Damon and Stefan were both falling for 'Miss Katherine' as Damon said, jealousy stirred deep inside her stomach and she was sure her face turned green with envy each time she saw the beauty take her place… but Carina was sure that 'Miss Katherine' wanted more than a friendship with her friends and for some reason it infuriated her as she saw Damon compete for her attention that she would give to his brother Stefan instead._

* * *

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

* * *

_The days passed as she sat alone at her house, her father and mother nagging at her to go out, her sister who was much younger named Alison, would bring her friends round and it was another thing for Carina to turn green at, she buried her face in books or stared out of the window waiting for Damon to get bored of 'Miss Katherine' and come and entertain her, but he never did._

_She knew her time was running out, Damon was going to the war and her heart broke at the fact her friend is risking her life._

_But then it was the day, Damon knocked on her door, one of her maids answered the door, she almost jumped for joy and ran to find Carina who was gazing out the window at nothing in particular with her hands folded under her chin._

"_Miss Carina! Miss Carina!" the maid called running into the room, Carina rose.  
"What is it?" she asked politely, hoping her mother was taking her dress shopping…. Not that she couldn't go alone; she just didn't want to be alone furthermore._

"_Damon is at the door" she said and grabbed Carina's white gloved hand and they ran together, Carina couldn't believe what she was hearing and froze when she reached the door, her heart pounding like someone was prodding her chest with their finger, only for it to stop, the world to stop._

_Then she could feel it cracking as it shattered, cutting her heart in half as Damon stood there in his army uniform, he was leaving…_

"_Damon" she said with tears in her eyes, he dropped his bag and hugged her._

"_I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye" he said into her collar bone, her heart was sore and heavy.  
"Damon" she whimpered as more tears fell, he pulled back.  
"Oh no please don't cry for me" he said wiping them away.  
"but you are leaving…" she said  
"shh, I will be back, I will be a better friend to you when this is over, we will spend our time together like we used to" he promised, she smiled her blue eyes searching his much prettier blue eyes for the truth.  
"You promise me?" she asked and he set her down, took her gloved hand in his and cupped it between his hands like he had caught a butterfly.  
"I, Damon Salvatore, promise Carina Bird that I will be back and will take her out every Saturday and return to business as usual" he said and she laughed and nodded, he smiled with her and hugged her once more._

"_I will miss you with all my heart" she said with a hand over her heart and he put his hand over his.  
"and I too" he said and kissed her wet cheek and when she opened her eyes he was half way towards the carriage and turned for one last wave, she returned it and when he was gone the maid closed the door._

"_Miss Carina has found her life time love" the maid said observing Carina trace her cheek where his lips touched, she snapped out of it and wiped her eyes.  
"Nonsense" she snapped and stormed up to her chambers to cry some more over her friend's departure, she thought about what her maid told her, is it love? She would ask herself only to think coldly of it with 'absolutely not!'_

* * *

_**Where have you gone?**_

_**The beach is so cold in winter here**_

_**And where have I gone?**_

_**I wake in Montauk with you near**_

* * *

_She had heard news that Damon was back… but surely he would have come to her as promised and spent time with her… right?_

_Her family was invited to 'The Founder's Ball' by private invitation, they may not have been the founders but they still had close ties with them and were high up._

_She was asked by George Lockwood's son Geoffrey Lockwood to the Ball, he was about 2/3 years older than her, he was incredibly handsome with brown eyes and dark brown hair but she just wasn't really feeling a connection with him, her father spoke with her about betrothal between the two, she declined it aggressively, but her parents pressured her into going with him to the ball._

_She didn't even want to get married… ever; she wanted to be free and able to do what she wants, including riding her favourite horse 'Betsy' around wherever she wants to go._

_She adjusted her gloves and her hair was pinned to the top of her head, the maids had taken about 2 hours pulling and scraping her scalp with pins and yanking her head around like a doll, she hated it._

_She was also under special orders to look pretty with a lilac dress for 'pretty girls' and her mother pinched her cheeks lightly which made her yell and growl, they turned pink.  
"You look like a true Bird now Carina" she said smiling, she only sneered at her mother who scowled  
"How unladylike, never do that again" she said and she sighed and shook her head.  
"Mother I can't breathe" Carina said adjusting her corset, her mother slapped her hands and shook her head.  
"Leave it alone" she growled lowly, Carina rolled her eyes and walked down the steps where Geoffrey awaited her, all dressed up smart looking polished, his eyes met hers and he held the stare and she felt uncomfortable._

"_Miss Carina you look absolutely beautiful" he said as a light red graced his cheeks, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and run back up the stairs and hide under her bed._

_Her mother passed her over to him and then they went to the carriage and were at the ball in a few minutes._

_Geoffrey held out his arm and she took it and they walked into the busy place, teeming with people, the richest of Mystic Falls._

_Of course him being a Lockwood meant he was extremely rich, but she wasn't that vain and wasn't his date for his money, no that is more like what her parents forced her to do._

_She wanted love, not arranged marriages… real love._

* * *

_**Remember the day**_

_**'Cause this is what dreams should always be**_

_**I just want to stay**_

_**I just want to keep this dream in me**_

* * *

_She felt flustered, Geoffrey just had tried to kiss her, she rejected him and picked up her skirts and left the room, walking down to the balcony, she knew her way around this house, she just needed to breathe and this corset was not helping._

"_Curse these corsets, controlling parents ugh!" she hissed, she heard a low chuckle and saw Damon emerge from the shadows, he looked sad, rage boiled up in her stomach, she turned away from him and folded her arms over her chest in anger, he broke his promise to her and it broke her heart._

"_I never thought I would see you with Geoffrey Lockwood" he said with disgust, she looked over her shoulder and glared at him.  
"I am just as surprised…. But he keeps his promises" she hissed and turned around and tried to storm off but he grabbed her arm.  
"Carina…" he said about to apologise when he saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"If you are about to utter an apology from those foul lips of yours then you should keep it in, I waited, and waited and waited and waited, but obviously 'Miss Katherine' is more important that I will ever be, even after 5 years… oh wait now it's 6 years, you missed my birthday, you also promised to be there, you broke so many promises, I have never once broke one to you" she said and he pulled her to his chest, she pushed him away  
"NO! No you do not just get to hug me and make more false promises!" she said and pulled the pins out of her hair and let them fall to the ground.  
"I am so sick of everyone! Always treating me like a possession, I have feelings!" she wailed and burst into tears and collapsed to the ground, Damon felt horrible, like a dozen horses had trampled over his heart and ran their carriages over it._

"_Carina" he said lifting her chin up, he saw Katherine favoured his brother over him and the way they danced proved it to him, but what caught his eye made him more jealous, Geoffrey Lockwood and __his__ best friend Carina dancing too close together for his liking._

_And now here she was, a mess on the ground in front of him.  
"I am so sorry, why did you not speak to me?" he asked his voice full of hurt.  
"Because you didn't care" she sneered moving her head from his grip and wobbling it side to side as she spoke those words that cut him deeper than anything he had ever experienced, even his father's hatred for him didn't hurt as much as this._

"_I love you" he said without thinking, she looked up at him in shock, he agreed with those words, he loved Katherine, yes but he loved this woman too.  
"Yes I love you" he confirmed to himself and her, her eyes glistened.  
"Damon" she said and then he crashed his lips onto hers, she responded when her mind registered what happened._

_He smiled at her and leant their for-heads together._

"_Do you mean it?" she asked  
"of course, do you love me? If you don't I'll underst-" he said but was cut off by her lips kissing his.  
"Of course I do you fool" she whispered and they continued to kiss, he grabbed her hand and they ran through the halls and up the stairs where he found the perfect room for some privacy.  
"I have missed you so muc-" she said but he cut her off by kissing her with passion.  
"hey don't think I am not mad at you" she hissed but he silenced her again and she felt dizzy as his hands reached behind her back and began to untie the strings of her corset, she then realized where this was going and her heart thumped harder, he kissed her harder each time a knot was undone until he pulled her corset from her, she sighed with relief as she felt the blood flow properly through her body, he pushed her onto the bed.  
"Damon" she said and he looked up to her.  
"I know" he said and she blinked sadly  
"I will try not to hurt you" he said and kissed her neck before undressing, she ran her hands through his raven curls throughout the pain, he kissed her again and again to try and soothe it… they lay tangled limbs naked under the white sheets she clutched to her chest, just then she realized the situation, she lay awake sore and still bleeding… what had she done? She wasn't married! She was now impure! Damon snored softly from beside her and pulled her closer to him, she nestled her head into his shoulder, and she was scared now, what if he didn't want to marry her? What about Katherine? She would be disowned and thrown out! No one would want to marry her after they found out she had been de-flowered!_

_She was too sore to get up and she couldn't do her corset up alone, she needed her handmaiden but obviously couldn't go and get her naked, she just wished this was all just a dream, she was still mad and in love with Damon and this never happened… oh but it did._

* * *

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_**You're losing your memory**_

* * *

_It had been 2 months since that night, 2 months and she had not bled since that night when it took place, her handmaiden noticed and so did she._

_Now she was done for, she would be thrown out from the family and have a baby out of wedlock and become shamed for the rest of her and the unborn child inside of hers life._

_Unless Damon agreed to marriage before she began to show._

_Her parents wanted to meet with Giuseppe and inform him of the situation until they heard._

_Damon and his brother Stefan was shot dead, their bodies however… gone._

_Carina lay on her bed sobbing hysterically as another month passed and she was showing, she heard a bang coming from down the stairs, she stood up, she had stopped wearing tight corsets because she did not want to deform or hurt the baby inside of her, she was 3 months pregnant and 6/7 more to go, she heard her hand maiden scream and run into her room.  
"Carina hurry! Witches! They have come to take you" she panicked and Carina stood shocked  
"Pardon?!" she screeched and she was shushed.  
"The father of the baby is a demon! They seek revenge!" she said packing her dresses for her, she heard footsteps coming closer.  
"Hide!" her handmaiden Jane hissed to her and she ran to the grand oak wardrobe and climbed in and Jane closed it.  
"Do not come out" she whispered  
"no matter what" she said and Carina nodded, tears rolled down her cheek as she placed her hand over her stomach, she wore a light pink dress with a loose corset but still looked like it would usually look and it had little pink patterns all over it._

_Her hair was up as her mother was going to take her into town that day and insisted she looked pretty and got out of the black mourning dresses she made herself wear for Damon and Stefan._

_Just then the door burst open with a group of angry looking women came though, Jane whimpered as they charged towards her.  
"Where is the girl?" they hissed angrily  
"Leave Miss Carina alone! She has done nothing to deserve your devil's magic" she yelled and then she began to choke, blood poured from her handmaiden's mouth as the witch stood with her hands raised and Jane fell to the floor staring at the wardrobe, Carina covered her mouth as the tears poured out evermore.  
"Lady Carina" she cooed as she stepped over her dead handmaiden.  
"Come out come out wherever you are" another said, she kept her hand over her mouth as they neared._

_They yanked open the doors.  
"fool" one of them snickered as they grabbed her, she screamed.  
"NO! NO LET ME GO!" she cried and they threw her down, she fell into the wall covering her stomach with her hands._

_The witches began to chant spells and she felt dizzy as her back hit the wall, she slid down it with one hand over her stomach.  
"Stop" she tried to say firmly but it came out as a whimper as her last thoughts roamed to Damon and her unborn child with him, maybe she would see him again…._

_She closed her eyes one last time and let out her breath as a tear fell, her baby never got a chance._

_The witches watched as her hands loosened, they walked over to the girl and hoisted her up and carried her out of the house still chanting a spell as they placed her in a carriage and then down under the town and secured the room, they placed her in an open coffin and placed her hands over her small baby bump, the witch smiled, the evil Salvatore's baby and love was completely in her hands and will be in her family's possession for many more centuries._

_She ran her hand down the girl's face like she was just some porcelain doll that she had won,and the amusing thing to the witch was that Damon didn't even know he impregnated this woman, or that she and their unborn child was doomed to spend eternity under the town, she chuckled darkly before leaving the girl behind._

* * *

**_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning_**

* * *

**Welcome to my story! This was kind of a prologue but I wanted to make it chapter one too! This is a Damon/OC fanfic, set in the 19****th**** century where Stefan and Damon are from! Also it doesn't follow the plot really… I decided to exclude the sex scene because it is too soon, but this is rated T for now and may change, and the little bold italic lines are parts of the song Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star… Hence the title! The girl playing Carina is the girl who plays Mina in the new(ish) Tv series Dracula, if you don't know… google it or just look at the cover photo! Please leave your review I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**PS, all disclaimers are on my profile.**


	2. Impossible is just an opinion

Chapter two.

_Where have you been? Where did you go?  
Those summer nights seem long ago,  
And so is the girl you used to call, -Lana Del rey_

* * *

Damon sat on the couch with his usual glass of bourbon in his hand staring into space.

"Damon!" Katherine yelled and he felt his anger rise, now his little brother isn't in the house he has Katherine nagging at him every second until Stefan returns and she bats her eyelashes and pouts a little to him and he is all over her.

"Damon!" she called strutting in the room and sighing audibly.  
"No and whatever it is, I don't care" he said  
"You didn't even listen" she hissed  
"didn't need to" he said  
"I was nice to you when you was human" she retorted bitterly, Damon let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"You manipulated me and used both me and my brother, seen as you are human let's stick with your human name, Katerina" he mocked, her face turned red at how he said it, she didn't like it when Damon said it, she had one man in mind who she liked to say her human name like that… she growled mentally at herself.

"Earth to Katherine" Damon snapped and she glared at him.  
"Guess I will just have to make a mess in the kitchen myself then" she said walking away, Damon growled and flashed infront of her.  
"what happened to the granola bars I bought you?" he snapped  
"They ran out a week ago!" she yelled  
"oh well, you are getting a little pudgy" he said and she gasped in offence and scurried away to the nearest mirror.  
"Though I will buy you some hair dye and skin aging cream" he called and heard her gasp in offence and chuckled.

_That is how you get rid of a self-obsessed bitch_ he thought smugly.

-.-.-

Katherine was browsing through Damon's room, she walked towards his bed and her foot hit something and slipped, her ankle went down and she yelped in pain.  
"Shit, ow, ow, ow" she whimpered rubbing her ankle through the suede ankle boots.

After she had finished sulking her eyes landed on something, a book.

_Does Damon have a journal?_ She thought mischievously.

Her hands reached for it.

"What are you doing?!" Damon bellowed angrily and she jumped in surprise, her human heart pounding and a loss for breath.  
"Get the hell out, Stefan isn't here so that means I can kill you and then claim you ran away with your devil spawn" he said yanking her up by her arm, she hissed and let out a high pitched 'ow!' he roughly shoved her away and she limped towards the door cursing Damon.

Damon looked at the moved floorboard and saw the book uncovered, he sighed and stared at it for a while, he didn't know how long and then it was suddenly in his lap and it was open.

All the pages were ripped out and he had burnt them, but there was a couple of pages left, his fingers traced the family photo he had when his family was happy, he, Stefan, his father and his mother, he and Stefan were only young then, well Damon was a teenager and Stefan was getting there, he remembered his mother, she was beautiful, his family was never the same after she fell off her horse.

Then he thought of her death anniversary, the last few he spent in sorrow.

-.-.-

_Damon stormed out of the house; his cheek was on fire because his father decided to take out his anger and grief on him today, his fists were balled up and his knuckles turned white and his hands trembled, really he should have fought back but he couldn't hit his father, his vision became misty as the grief and anger wore him thin._

_The leaves in the bushes near him rustled, he stopped and wiped away the tears before turning his head towards the leaves, he heard a yelp and then out stumbled Carina bird, leaves in her messy hair (he guessed it was once neatly styled) and a grey dress that looked brand new and very expensive._

"_Dammit you stupid bloody bushes! This is my bloody new dress ugh!" she cried in anger viciously swatting the leaves and twigs from her dress, if it wasn't for his annoyance he would have laughed or at least cracked a smirk._

_She froze when she realised someone was watching her, she turned around slowly about to apologise with pink cheeks when she saw it was Damon._

"_Damon" she said relieved and then hid the red rose behind her back sharply.  
"Damon" she said again a little more nervous this time._

_He ignored her and carried on walking, well striding forward, he didn't want her to see the big red mark on his face; he knew she would make a big deal out of it and he didn't want that, he knew she would make him feel better but he just convinced himself he wanted to be alone._

"_Damon!" she yelled lifting up her skirt, her cheeks red and hair crazy as she speed walked up to him._

"_Go away" he snapped and she rolled her eyes, she hated it when he would hide his feelings like this._

_She grabbed his arm and he shrugged her off roughly, the rest of her face turned red suddenly becoming angry._

"_Damon Salvatore!" she cried standing still as he carried on walking, he looked over his shoulder slightly, she saw the path of his tears and her face softened, she rarely saw him cry and she felt her heart break slightly.  
"Leave me alone Carina" he snapped and she sighed, he walked into the forest, she sighed again and puffed out her cheeks before picking up her dress again and taking off in a small sprint behind him._

_She found him slumped against a tree, she chewed the inside of her cheek thinking of what to do._

_She slowly approached him cautiously and then plonked down next to him, her brand new and expensive dress being squashed in mud._

"_Carina..." he said before she pulled out the battered and broken red rose._

"_H__hhe saidbefore she pulled out the very damaged red rose._

_o._

_p her dre red suddenly becoming angry._

_nt r messy hair (he guessed __ere" she said in a soft tone, her crisp British accent making him feel better slightly, his fingers curled around the stem of the rose, there was no thorns except one at the top, he avoided it._

"_Thanks" he muttered, 'is this her vain attempt to cheer me up?' he thought bitterly, she then knelt infront of him, using his knees as support dragging her dress through more mud and leaves as her silk gloved hands rested on his knees, she noticed the mark on his cheek, she pursed her lips and tried to keep her anger at bay, she always was a hothead._

"_Damon" she said shakily as she reached out to touch the mark, he flinched away, her hands shook and he noticed the pure fury in her eyes.  
"I will hit that man so hard one day and you will not hold me back" she ground out through her teeth, Damon lost it, his head hung and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly in a failed attempt to keep the tears in, he breathed more like a shaky gasp as he cried silently, Carina's gloves had disappeared now and her warm hands touched his tear streaked cold cheeks.  
"Damon please don't cry! That man is vile and disgusting! On a day like this he should keep you close and treasure the time he has left on this earth before I tear his heart out of his chest" she growled the last part lowly, she lifted his face and then crawled around him and un-gracefully dropped down onto her butt and wrapped her arms around his torso._

"_It will get better; it won't hurt so much one day" she said softly, he nodded and basked in the warmth she was giving him by hugging him so tightly._

"_I promise" she whispered._

-.-.-

His eyes lingered on the next page, he never had the heart to rip out and he knew if he switched his humanity off then this would bring it back.  
On the double page was a picture of Carina, she sat there with her hands in her lap smiling slightly, she told him after that photo was taken that she felt like 'a right fool' sat there smiling at a lens.

His finger traced her cheekbone and then his eyes travelled to the photo on the right, it was of her and him, they were linking arms and she was smiling and he was looking to the side, at her, she was staring into the camera smiling and laughing.

Then a drop of water hit the paper, he frowned, his sight became blurry as more fell, he wiped them away immediately and cleared his throat slamming the book shut.

"DAMON!" Katherine whined and he growled shoving the book in another hiding place and swearing he would end Katherine.

-.-.-

Bonnie sat in her dorm room, she was texting Jeremy until the slight draft and chill in the air alerted her that someone was visiting her, she sat up on her bed.  
"Grams?" she asked and the elderly woman smiled at her.  
"Bonnie" she acknowledged.  
"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked  
"I have heard something, whispers, about that Salvatore" she said  
"Grams we already know about the Stefan and Elena doppelgänger business" Bonnie said  
"Not that" she snapped and Bonnie looked at her and narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you okay grams?" she asked  
"The elder Salvatore, Damien? No Damon, something that rightfully belongs to him, the spell is wearing off and me and our ancestors refuse to let what is inside perish" she said  
"What? Grams what is inside?" Bonnie asked  
"That is for me to know and you to find out, Bonnie the tomb is located near the outskirts of Mystic Falls, find it and take the Salvatore with you, then our ancestor Emily will be able to find peace at last" Grams told her and disappeared.

"Grams!" Bonnie yelled after her.

-.-.-

"But there's already a tomb" Stefan said confused as they walked into the Boarding House to see Damon and Katherine bickering.  
"Damon" Elena said and he looked up and shoved Katherine away and she banged her hip roughly on the counter, she yelped in pain again, she was definitely showing Stefan all the bruises he had given her today.

"Oh thank god Stefan" Katherine said  
"Hello Katherine" Stefan said and she walked in front of him away from Damon, she rubbed her hip unhappily.  
"We have news" Stefan said and Caroline frowned at Katherine who was on her phone and chewing her nail.  
"Spit it out" Damon said  
"There is another tomb" Bonnie said, she filled them in and Damon frowned and Katherine didn't look bothered.  
"Well call me if it has a cure to my human state in it" Katherine said walking off.

Bonnie filled Damon and the rest in about what her Grams had told her and they agreed to look in the morning.

-.-.-

Damon dreamt of one thing only, she was haunting him as far as he was concerned, plaguing his dreams for as long as he could remember, ever since he came back for her and found her and the entire Bird family gone with the wind, the house was empty and he was able to just walk straight in.

-.-.-

"_When will they find her?" Cedric Bird seethed as he paced in Carina's empty bedroom, they had disposed of Jane's body, witches were written all over this.  
"Cedric calm down, we already have the pack looking for her! They will find her and the witches will pay" Pricilla promised cupping her husband's cheeks in her gloved hands, he closed his eyes, Alison walked in.  
"Mother, someone is here for you" she said stepping aside, a handsome man in his early 20's walked in and looked guilty.  
"Harry what is it? Good news I hope?" Pricilla asked, he looked down.  
"With regret miss… We have no traces, they have simply faded away… we can't find her miss" he said twisting his cap in his hands, he had a thick British accent just like the Bird family.  
"She was going to be your wife! You have known her all your bloody life!" Pricilla snapped  
"Yes and I tried! She was going to unite our packs! She was my first love! But she is gone Mrs Bird and you need to accept that" he snapped harshly.  
"I will never accept that" Pricilla hissed.  
"Mother… he is right, she has been gone for 3 months now" Alison said  
"She would have a growing stomach now" Pricilla said with a glint in her eyes as they filled with fluids._

"_We do ask if you would come back to England with us" he asked  
"I think that might be best" Cedric agreed, Pricilla gasped  
"Cedric no!" she hissed  
"Carina is gone; we need to carry on with our lives." Cedric said and gave her a look that meant that was the end of the conversation._

_Just one week later, Damon had walked back into Mystic falls with every intention of taking Carina with him on his journeys and spending eternity together._

_But that fantasy was cut short when he walked past the graveyard and saw a new statue with fresh flowers._

_He curiously walked through the gates and towards this statue, it stood tall, it was a woman with long hair and her face was shaped very well, he saw the red roses and then as he neared it his heart stopped._

_In the marble below the skirts of the woman engraved into it read._

'_CARINA BIRD._

_LOST AND NOT FOUND, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED, REST IN PEACE AND MAY YOUR SOUL RETURN HOME TO YOUR FAMILY AND LOVED ONES._

_YOU WILL BE MISSED.'_

_Damon fell down before the statue, his hand on it as his body shook with sobs._

"_Awful thing that… she was such a nice girl" Some lady said from beside him, the veins began to grow as he felt his fangs come through.  
"her family, just packed up and went after they announced her dead. Can you belie-" she began but was cut off by Damon springing up and tearing into her neck._

_He dropped the lifeless body to the ground as blood oozed from her neck._

_His eyes were full of tears as he walked out of the graveyard feeling numb, he walked to the Bird household and knocked on the door, no noise or life but he carried on knocking, then his hands shoved at the door that was sent flying and splintering and hit the grand staircase, he moved his foot forward and when it allowed him in he roared in anger and charged up the stairs and found himself in Carina's bedroom._

_All that was in there was the wardrobe and bed that he and she had sat on and spoken on many many times._

_He fell onto the bed and his grief overpowered him._

_-_.-.-

They walked down the dark and damp tunnels, Caroline would whimper as her foot came into contact with another rat skull.

"Apparently the witch who did it was called Amina Christie, it was out of vengeance for the death of her sister Zafrin, she was murdered so then Amina took something from the murderer, no one knows what except for the witches involved, but they were all slaughtered by the wolves… their whole bloodline, wiped out" Bonnie said and she noticed a frozen Damon.  
"Damon?" she asked  
"Zafrin Christie?" he asked  
"Yeah… oh my god no…" Bonnie said shocked  
"What? Am I missing out on something here?" Elena asked annoyed  
"Yeah… I killed Zafrin Christie" he said wincing, one eye shut like someone was about to hit him.  
"What?!" Caroline shrieked shocked  
"So whatever is in this tomb is payback from the Christies" Stefan concluded, they came across an archway calved out of stone, this tomb was a lot more well done than the other tomb.

Damon was about to walk in when he hit something hard.  
"Of course" he cursed, Bonnie narrowed her eyes and her eyes landed on a hole in the wall with a few symbols around it.  
"Look" She said, Damon walked towards it and stuck his hand straight in it, it tightened around him and he hissed in pain, then something extremely sharp cut across his palm.  
"Ah!" he yelled and blood oozed out and dripped, it released him after that and he cradled his cut open palm.  
"You shouldn't have done that" Bonnie said and Damon hissed holding his non-healing hand.

"Oh my god it's not healing" Elena said  
"Wait a go Captain obvious" Damon said and Caroline handed him a tissue and he snatched it and pressed it to his palm wincing.

"it worked" Stefan said as he walked down the narrow corridor until they walked into a very dark room.

Damon walked through them and then the room lit up with fire swirling around the sides.

"Crafty" Bonnie admitted and then her eyes landed on the thing Damon was staring at.

The exact same statue on Carina's tomb stone.

He felt his heart sink, as he stared at it, resting in front of a closed stone coffin.

"Impossible" Stefan whispered.  
"It can't be" Damon whispered.  
"Who is it?" Bonnie asked  
"It's Carina" Damon said.

**-.-.-**

**Ok, Hello and thank you to my 3 reviewers and all my favourites and all my follows! Welcome to my story I hope you like it! So I have gotten most of my flashbacks out of my system, they are annoying but I just thought I would show you the events of her and Damon's time together.**

**Well the big bombshell has arrived and I hope you like it! Carina will be making her grand appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Oh I almost forgot! This is set somewhat in season five and will ghost along the plot… I have decided anyway.**

**Don't forget to review, every little comment counts! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Klaus

Chapter Three.

_But if you send for me you know I'll come,  
And if you call for me you know I'll run.  
I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run.  
I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Damon didn't know what came over him, he flashed to her tomb and grabbed the stone, he hissed in pain when it burnt him.

"What the hell?" he cried out in anger holding his sizzling palms.

Bonnie ran up to the tomb and moved the thick vines and ivory growing over the stone tomb, Damon helped, tearing them away viciously, feeling the burn on his skin as he pushed with all his strength on the rock, the top eventually slid off and smashed, he cried out in agony after as his knees buckled.

"Damon get up!" Bonnie said in awe.

He looked up at her in annoyance, still panting.

"Whatever they cursed that with it was definitely Anti-Damon" he panted out and got to his feet.

He took a sharp intake when his eyes landed on her.

He felt like the earth stood still, her face, cheeks, eyes, nose, lips, everything he remembered was there, it was her.

As she lay there he drank her in, the dress she wore, the thick hair he remembered she would huff and complain about and tell him that he was lucky to have short hair, covering her face was a thin white veil, she looked like she was sleeping, he smiled and reached out.

He slowly pulled away the veil, everyone was silent, rage burned in Elena's eyes as she watched him, he stood there mesmerised by the sight, he couldn't hear a heartbeat and he panicked, she wasn't breathing!

"Bonnie, she isn't breathing!" he panicked, but Bonnie's eyes were fixed on something in the corner of the room.

An old looking woman stood there with watery eyes, alongside an elderly man.

"Oh he came back for her" she whispered to him, he smiled and took her hand.

"who are you?" Bonnie asked and they looked at her in shock.  
"You can see us?" they asked  
"yes, I'm the anchor" she said.  
"Bonnie she isn't breathing!" Damon cried again and he touched her cold cheek, water filling his eyes.

"He has to feed her his blood, but make sure she doesn't bite him" the man said  
"what? Bite him? How?" Bonnie asked and the woman chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"we can finally find peace" she whispered, the man raised his arms and their interwined hands with his eyes closed.

"Wait! No!" Bonnie yelled but they were gone.

"Who was it?" Stefan asked and she looked at Carina.  
"Some old couple" she said.  
"What? What did they look like?" Stefan asked.  
"Like…" Bonnie's eyes wandered to Carina. "her" she said.  
"How?" Stefan asked  
"They said to feed her your blood but don't let her bite you" Bonnie said.

Damon put two and two together.

"She isn't human" he said and bit into his wrist before pressing it to her lips.  
"Damon NO!" Elena cried Carina began to drink it and just as her fangs came out he yanked his hand away.

She began viciously choking with her eyes still closed, blood streamed out of her mouth as Damon's blood came back up, he grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her forward and she spat out his blood all over his shoulder and her dress before going limp again, he heart her heart begin beating again.

He paused when a second heartbeat was heard, a little fluttering noise like a moth cupped in someone's hands.

"What is that noise?" Caroline asked

All of their eyes went to her stomach.

Damon almost dropped her in shock.

"She is pregnant?" Elena choked surprised.  
"We have to get her out of here" Stefan said calmly, Damon was frozen staring at her stomach, he swallowed dryly and then blurred out of there still holding her.

"Should I go after him?" Elena asked  
"No" Stefan said and they all walked out slowly.

-.-.-

Damon laid her down on his bed like she was a porcelain doll, his brow furrowed and hands shaky, his mouth felt dry and his eyesight blurry.

This was her, Carina.

She was alive.

Not dead, she was there the whole time.

Gilt was in his beautiful blue eyes as he perched himself on a chair holding her hand tightly.

She was pregnant.

He reached his hand out and touched her small stomach where the fluttering was coming from.

Then a hand slid on top of his and he met the eyes he missed for a century and a half.

"Carina" he breathed, her eyes were swimming with tears as she closed her eyes and nodded.  
"Damon" she croaked as they slid down her face, the crisp British accent and different pronunciation he never thought he would hear again.

He moved forwards and she leant her forehead to his.

"You're not real" she whispered, he looked at her confused, her trembling hands touched his cheek.  
"I wish you was, I wish you could take this away, I wish you could be with me and our child. I love you Damon" she said crying and he breathed in a ragged gasp and realised he was too crying.  
"They are trying to hurt me again" she said and bit her bottom lip.  
"You wouldn't imagine the things they have done to me" she choked  
"I am real" he whispered and she shook her head.  
"No- No you are not, you are different, they haven't got you quite right… but I'll hang on, I don't know for how much longer but I will try for our baby, I don't know how long I have been here for but I know that he or she is growing, I can feel it" she whispered  
"I am real" he protested still crying.  
"They will be here soon, they always let me see you and then they hurt me, they hurt me so much" she sobbed, her hands tugging on his hair and he buried his face in her shoulder.  
"I am real!" he promised and pulled away.  
"Look at me Carina! I am real, I saved you! The year is 2014 and you was buried in a tomb underground for a century and a half!" he said, her eyes widened.  
"2014?" she said slowly  
"2014" he confirmed and smiled  
"2014" he said again, she gasped smiling  
"2014" she said clutching her stomach.

Just then the front door opened and slammed making her jump, voices filled the downstairs.  
She recognised one.

Katherine.

Her lip curled and something ignited in her, she felt more hatred than ever.

Something pricked her lower lips, Damon's eyes widened in horror as the veins in her eyes grew and the blue turned to a bright yellow.

She felt… thirsty.

Her mind fogged over and all she could think about was the alluring smell.

"You're… a hybrid?!" Damon yelled, just as the others burst through the door, her eyes landed on Elena who she thought to be Katherine.  
"Damon!" Elena shouted and ran towards him, Carina hissed and lunged for her, she screamed.  
"Katherine" she growled and then was yanked away from a terrified Elena.

Damon was restraining her and they all gaped in shock.

"Whaat?!" Katherine said her mouth full of Potato chips, the smell hit Carina full force and Damon struggled to hold her.  
"Stefan get the blood bags!" Damon yelled struggling.

"Carina stop!" he cried

Tears were falling down her face.  
"I… Can't" she struggled, Damon turned her around and pulled her into a hug cradling her head against his neck.  
"Damon she will bite you!" Elena protested, he felt the tears soak through his shirt and she grabbed a handful of his shirt.  
"Shhh" he whispered though her ragged breaths and strangled sobs.  
"It's okay, we are going to get through this, and everything will be okay" Damon promised stroking her hair.  
"My- mother, my family" she said heartbroken, Damon held her tighter, she loved her family dearly.  
His eyes scanned the room, Caroline had tears in her eyes as she bit her wobbling lip.  
"It's just so sad" she confessed wiping her tears away.

Stefan walked back in with 2 blood bags in his hands, his face relaxed at the sight, Damon extended his arm out and took the bag and slowly pulled back and ripped one open with his teeth.  
"Here" he said and handed it to her, she took it and drank it with her eyes closed.

Then he sat beside her on his bed, she looked at Elena then Katherine in shock.  
"Doppelgangers" Katherine said sighing, Carina mouthed an 'oh'  
"That's Elena, and that is a very pathetic and human Katherine" Damon said pointing, Carina frowned.  
"But, you love Katherine" she said and she scoffed.  
"Not anymore honey" Katherine said  
"No they moved on to my carbon copy, the dull and boring Elena" Katherine said jerking her thumb in Elena's direction, Carina's eyes followed.  
"I am Damon's girlfriend" Elena said proudly, Carina felt a stab of pain, her eyes fell to her lap and her shaky hands played with the blood bag, it was all too much for her, Damon shook his head at Elena who mouthed 'What?' and Stefan's hand gripped his chin.  
"Carina, if you don't mind me asking… how are you a hybrid?" Stefan asked and then she bit her lip.  
"Of course you don't remember" she whispered looking down in her lap guiltily.  
"Remember what?" Stefan asked.  
-.-.-

"_Miss Bird, follow me" Klaus said smiling, Carina nodded and took his arm and then he helped her into a carriage, Carina knew what he was, an original hybrid, he was a great family friend and their family would work together._

_Carina and Klaus were chatting away in the carriage when it stopped, groaning and blood filled the air and Klaus told her to stay there as he shot out of the carriage and killed the men that approached him with a smile on his face._

_The door beside Carina opened and a man dragged her out, she screamed as he slid the silver knife deep into her jugular, she let out a strangled noise, Klaus appeared and tore the man's head off.  
"Carina!" he yelled and bit his wrist, he fed her his blood, he waited for it to begin to heal but he knew it was too late._

_He removed his hand from her throat that was oozing blood as she let out one last choked noise, he closed his eyes and sighed through his nose._

…

_Just hours later Klaus was cleaning up the bodies when he heard a carriage approaching, he walked over to where he left Carina to find her gone, she stood aimlessly infront of him with confusion over her face, it was now nightfall._

_The carriage had stopped and out stepped a young man, aged 15 or 16.  
"Carina? Is that you?" he asked  
"Stefan" she said, her voice raspy.  
"You are covered in blood" he said running towards her, he put his hands on her shoulders and her eyes fixed on the pulse in his neck, her eyes turned yellow and fangs and veins extended, Stefan was about to yell for help when she bit into his neck drinking his blood.  
"Help" She choked into his neck, Klaus pried her off of him and Stefan held his neck in horror.  
"Save him" she gasped, Klaus bit into his wrist and fed him his blood, Stefan's neck healed leaving no mark.  
"Forget all about this, return to your carriage and go about your business" Klaus said and Stefan robotically turned around and walked back to the carriage._

"_You just completed transition" Klaus said smirking at a shaken Carina, he rolled his eyes.  
"It's okay, killing people is what we do" he said  
"You are now so much stronger and powerful than before, you can live forever, you can be beside me and I will protect you and you will help me" he said cupping her cheek and smiling, he began to laugh, her eyes met his and she smirked and laughed along with him.  
"Let's get you cleaned up. Love" he said_

-.-.-

"And you became a hybrid because you drank human doppelgänger blood from Stefan" Caroline concluded.  
"So you are like the second hybrid ever" Bonnie said and she nodded  
"I am so sorry Stefan" Carina said sheepishly, he smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about it" he said  
"So how are you pregnant?" Elena blurted  
"I- I don't know" Carina said.  
"All I know is that…" she looked at Damon and sighed.  
"It's Damon's baby?" Stefan asked shocked  
"Yes" Carina said.

"I am carrying Damon's baby" she confirmed with a hand over her tiny stomach.

-.-.-

**Well we met Carina and Carina met Klaus and the gang.**

**What gender should the baby be? And should I make her visit Klaus in New Orleans in the future?**

**And I am glad to be back! **

**See you next time!**


	4. Stop Crying!

Chapter Four.

_Can nobody hear me?_

_I got a lot that's on my mind_

_I cannot breathe_

_Can you hear it, too?- Imagine Dragons_

* * *

All eyes fixed on the stomach, with ripped white (more like grey and red stained) gloved hands covering it protectively.

Elena's desperate eyes flickered to Damon.

"Damon?" She gasped out like she was about to cry.

"It's true" he said, he put his hand on Carina's shoulder, she turned her head slightly towards him, her shaky hand gripped the one on his shoulder.

"No- No this can't- I mean- This can't be happening" Elena said running her hands through her hair, everyone looked at her shocked and confused.

"Elena calm down" Caroline said frowning at her.

"Just when everything was so perfect- you!" she cried at Carina, Carina moved forward instinctively then hissed at her, fangs bared, veins appeared and eyes bright citrus yellow.

"Take one step near to me and my child and I will bite you" Carina warned deadly, Stefan grabbed Elena's wrist and she looked at him hoping he would be on her side, but he shook his head at her telling her to back off.

"This is ridiculous! You all are on her side now? Just because she is pregnant? You are my friends!" Elena cried outraged.

"Elena don't do this" Damon said pulling Carina back behind him.

"Everything was so perfect! You have ruined everything!" Elena yelled to Carina who narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Great first impression" Carina snarled bitterly.

"Ladies please!" Damon yelled, Carina scoffed angrily yes, good protection of our child she thought angrily and glared at the back of his head.

"My gosh Elena, stop! What is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Sweet little Lena finally cracked?" Katherine asked scooping ice cream into her mouth and re-appearing.

"Katherine not good timing" Stefan warned moving towards her but keeping close to Elena, Carina was dangerous, a hybrid and has over 1 century and a half to add to it, she is the second most powerful hybrid in the world.

"You shut up! Just all shut up! You have ruined my life" She said pointing to Carina who stepped forward dangerously, Damon went to grab her but she snatched her wrist away faster.

"Don't you think that maybe you have ruined my life? What about my child? Maybe you have ruined his or her's life also? Did you ever think about that? Elena? Did you ever think about anyone but yourself?!" Carina yelled, Elena hissed at her, fangs and veins extending.

"I wouldn't do that, I have just woken up from being tortured for years on end, pregnant and found out the father of the baby has this self-centred courtship with you! All my family is dead, the only people I know is Stefan Damon and Katherine and I am all alone and pregnant in a time I don't even know! So you can excuse me if YOUR LIFE IS RUINED!" Carina roared in her face.

"Carina Carina!" Damon snapped pulling her back.

"No don't touch me" she said tears filling her eyes… it felt good to let that out…

But the pain and loneliness was closing in, swallowing her whole, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Elena, outside" Damon snapped and she whooshed out, he rolled his eyes.

"Carina, Carina I will be right back" he said and put both hands on her shoulders, she felt all their eyes on her and she shrugged him off as she struggled to get her breath in, Damon frowned.

"You promised me that once" she gasped out and staggered back.

"What's happening? Carina?" Damon asked following her.

"She is having a panic attack" Stefan said rushing forward in saviour doctor Stefan mode, and grabbing her hand, he sat her on the bed.

"Right, Carina. Look at me, Carina!" Stefan said and lifted her chin up she had her eyes screwed shut.

"I-can't-breathe-Stefan" she said.

"I will go sort Elena out" Bonnie said running down stairs.

"No-No… Damon-go" Carina said, Damon looked confused and hurt a little, she looked at him.

"Go" she growled, he blinked slowly, the way he looked so hurt made it worse for her, she had to look away.

"Look in my eyes Carina, come on" Stefan said taking her hand, she looked in his eyes.

"Stefan, take care of her okay? I will be back I promise this time" he said to Carina, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damon go, it's okay" Caroline said rushing in with a paper bag. "Elena needs you"

"Carina needs me" he said

"Damon! Just go!" Caroline yelled annoyed and pushed him out of the room.

"I'm alone Stefan, all alone" Carina gasped out.

"No you are not! You have me, always Carina, you have Damon too, please just calm down, your baby needs you" he said, she squeezed her eyes shut and some tears fell out.

"Breathe into this" Caroline said rubbing her arm, she handed her the paper bag, Carina breathed into it.

"Breathe, in. out" Stefan said, Caroline began mimicking the breathing pattern Stefan was making for Carina.

"In. Out. Come on you can do this" Stefan said, she began to follow his breathing pattern.

"There" Stefan said and her head collapsed on his shoulder.

"Thank you, both of you! Thank you ever so much" Carina breathed out.

"It's okay, you are under a lot of stress, My name is Caroline. You can come to me if you need any help" Caroline said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Thank you, Caroline, I appreciate it" she whispered.

"Would you like a shower? You are covered in blood and dust and dirt" she said and Carina frowned

"Shower?" she asked

"Uh, Caroline, she doesn't know what a shower is" Stefan said.

"Oh shoot! Yeah! I am sorry" Caroline said and blushed "A shower is like bathing, but the water is coming from above you and is rushing down on you, it is great, it is quick and warm and you can wash your hair, ooh I have the best shower gel! I carry it around with me, you never know when you might just bump into danger" she said rambling, Carina looked at her with her mouth open slightly.

"Caroline" Stefan said laughing slightly.

"Riiight, sorry! I will go switch on the shower and grab some things; I will go get you some clothes… I will get you a lot actually, sorry I am just going to go…" Caroline said and flashed out.

Carina smiled

"I like her" she said amused, Stefan nodded and chuckled.

"She is a fun character" he said, Carina laid back against the pillows.

"Stefan?" she whispered, he laid back next to her, he grabbed her hand.

"It's all going to be okay Carina" he promised

"But what about the child? My child will be born out of wedlock" she said panicked.

"Carina it is okay, loads of women have children out of wedlock, lots also have children alone and are called 'Single Parents' it is all okay now, it is not frowned upon, you will like this age, I know it" Stefan said

"But… I will be alone?" she asked

"No… You have me, Damon… and Caroline likes you, she will help you, you and her will be great friends, I think you may even have Katherine" he said and her lip curled.

"She isn't after Damon anymore, don't worry" Stefan said

"I hate her" she snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Carina, Katherine is… she is vulnerable at the moment, human, she is aging rapidly and doesn't have much time left. She is dying" Stefan said

"And you care, you love her?" Carina asked and he sighed.

"She betrayed me, but… I guess I will always care for her" Stefan said

"I cannot deny the love between you two, but I hated how she played the two of you against each other" she said and he smiled.

"I know" he said, she sighed.

"So passionate" she said and he chuckled.

"So, how far along are you?" he asked, she touched her stomach.

"About 4 months if you add it up" she said and his hand reached out hesitantly, she smiled and grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach, his hand was warm, she smiled wider.

"Does the baby move?" Stefan asked, his doctor side coming out

"yeah, little flutters and kicks, I think if you speak a lot the baby reacts, but you have to be calm, I used to sing to my bump… when they left me alone to heal before making me go back" she said and Stefan rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"You are so strong Carina" he said and she nodded.

"I had to be, this little one's safety was more important than mine, I had to keep myself calm no matter how much they tormented me, and my baby is also hybrid so heals" she said smiling proudly.

"If I knew-" Stefan said but she hushed him.

"You knew not, never blame yourself, 'ifs' are dangerous, I am here and I am safe and so is my child, so I am forever grateful" she said.

Just then she felt the baby move and flutter inside of her, by Stefan's astonished face he did too.

"Wow" he breathed shocked.

"Meet your uncle" Carina whispered to her stomach, more fluttering became evident now, Stefan looked hesitant and she laughed "My baby may be a hybrid, but it can't bite you, go on, talk" she said amused, he leant forward towards her stomach.

"Hello baby, I am Stefan, your uncle" he said and the baby moved around more now.

"It likes the warmth" she said smiling, he just stared at it in shock.

"Another Salvatore" he whispered.

"Bird also!" she said smirking and he laughed.

"Bird too" he said smiling, she looked at him and he looked a little freaked.

"What's wrong? It will all be okay, you will be a perfect uncle" she said and he sighed.

"I know, it's just… never mind" he said

"You started now you shall finish" she said

"I am worried about Damon, he really loves Elena, and I am worried she will want him to have nothing to do with the baby" Stefan said

"Forget her, she has had her warning, this is Damon's decision…. As much as it hurts that I come second once again…. If he loves her then… then I cannot stand in the way, but this child is his" she said and she sat up slightly.

* * *

"Elena stop crying!" Damon snapped

"How can I? She has ruined everything! You won't want me anymore, this changes everything!" she yelled

"No it doesn't! I love YOU Elena! You!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"But you have a baby on the way! You won't care about me anymore" she said

"Don't be so stupid! Why are you reacting so badly! It's not like I slept with her yesterday! I slept with her over a century and a half ago!" he yelled angry.

"I can't! I can't do this! I- I have to go" she said and flashed out.

"Elena" he yelled, he then ran his hands through his hair.

"That wasn't cute" Katherine said, Damon grabbed her by the throat in seconds, she dropped the ice cream.

"Oh get over it Damon! Sweet little Lena cracks? Just because your old gal has a bun in the oven? I hate to break it to you but when that baby is born, nothing means more to you than the baby" Katherine said strained.

"I love Elena, I couldn't love anyone or anything more than her" he growled.

"We will just have to see about that" she rasped and just when the black spots grew he released her and she gasped.

"I'm bacckkk!" Caroline sang, holding bags of clothes and things.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Damon asked annoyed, she raised her eyebrows.

"I am here for Carina, clothes, shower gel, I even brought her some pregnancy books!" she said excitedly

"Here goes the perky blonde turning her into a dolly with a baby in her belly" Katherine said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at her.

"I am just excited that's all, I love children" Caroline hissed and then began to go up the stairs.

"Blondie?" Damon asked, Caroline looked over her shoulder in annoyance.

"What?" she snapped

"Is she okay?" he asked

"Carina? I don't know why don't you see for yourself?" Caroline asked, he sighed and began walking up the stairs after her.

They opened his door and Caroline stopped him and looked at what she was staring at with a soft smile.

He felt jealousy and anger bubble up.

On his bed was Carina sleeping with her head on Stefan's shoulder and his hand over her stomach where his baby was.

"Oh it's so cute" Caroline whispered with her hands clasped together.

"Yeah yeah show's over" Damon snapped walking in, Stefan stirred and opened his eyes, he sat up immediately which caused Carina to open her eyes abruptly.

"Damon, Care" Stefan said, Carina blinked and sighed looking around a little; she looked at Damon but refused to meet his eyes.

"I got the stuff! Oh and some books, oh clothes, here in bags, and oh shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. Here! You will look great! I guessed your size would be similar to mine" she said gushing slightly.

"Oh, oh why thank you Caroline for your efforts" Carina said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Oh this is so exiting! A baby? Can you belie-" Carina didn't mean to be rude to Caroline, but she zoned out.

She had a lot on her mind right now.

* * *

**Oh! Wonderful reviews! Let the battle commence! Baby boy or girl?! And I think Enzo will come into the next chapter! I love Enzo, and it will be fun to write him into the story, also giving him a big part in it, a potential love interest for Carina perhaps? hm... there will be some chemistry but this is a Damon/OC fic as promised and I personally do ship Carina with a lot of people *ahem* Klaus too *cough* but I am a faithful Klaroline shipper and ship them till death! but again, there would be some chemistry.**

**And how do you feel about Katherine and Caroline having a potential friendship with Carina?**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and suggestions! I have taken them all on board, I am planning the Carina and Klaus meeting! But I need to know… BABY BOY OR GIRL?! Most votes win, I mean I have read all reasons and both appeal to me! ugh! Help!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Hello Gorgeous

Chapter Five.

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me- Lady Gaga_

* * *

New start.

New beginning.

New life.

New Carina.

She stood before the mirror dressed in uncomfortable clothes.

They were the only ones she agreed to wear, and she deemed herself to look too much like Katherine _eugh_ she thought, she stood before the mirror wearing black skinny jeans, a big red t-shirt (she wanted to hide her growing stomach) and some black flat ankle boots, Caroline also had a range of 'jackets' for her to wear, some awful bubble gum pinks and bright colours with 'Mommy and me' over them, the most decent was a nice dark denim jacket and a black leather jacket that was cropped.

And she still hated everything she wore, but liked it all at the same time, it was better than corsets and heavy dresses sometimes cutting her hips thanks to her mother.

She breathed out heavily.

She wasn't going to dwell on the past.

She knew this day would come, when she was without her family, it was what being a hybrid meant, never dying.

She fiddled with her daylight necklace; she always _hated_ how much Katherine's necklace was so similar to hers.

She hated how similar her taste in clothing had been to Katherine's and also now!

She dropped the necklace back against her chest; unfortunately the t-shirt was indeed a V-neck, so the necklace was visible, and was very old fashioned.

"Uh, Carina… I've made some food…. Woah!" Stefan said walking in, she winced.  
"Please don't say anything" she said and he snorted, she scowled "Do not laugh at me" she said sternly.  
"I am… sorry" he said and she scoffed.  
"If it makes anything better I think you look absolutely ridiculous too" she said annoyed looking him up and down, he folded his arms, he was just wearing a shirt and jeans, but obviously she was used to seeing him dressed formally and in suits.  
"Okay Carina, but you look really good… wow is that your daylight necklace?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Yes" she said  
"Wow, I have never noticed it before, can I see it?" he asked and she walked towards him.  
"Of course" she said and he grabbed the necklace and observed it.  
"Did Emily do this?" he asked  
"Yes, she was very nice about it, although witches are supposed to want to wipe hybrids off the face of the earth, she was very kind to me" she said and he laughed and let go of it.  
"Well, if you are hungry I have some food… are you okay? You know, you had a panic attack earlier? Are you feeling better?" he asked and she sighed and nodded.  
"I am feeling a lot better; I knew this day would come… I have to get over it, I am not holding onto anything" she said and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"That is very strong of you, but if you ever need to talk, I am always here" he said  
"Thank you, uncle Stefan" she said and he laughed.  
"Come on" he said pulling her along.  
"I do miss the gloves though" she said and he snickered.  
"We have gloves, we only wear them outside when it is cold, and how was the shower?" he asked  
"Wonderful! I feel so clean!" she said happily.  
"You know you are dressed almost like Katherine" he said and she nodded.  
"Unfortunately, but these are the only clothes that appealed to me" she said and they stepped down the stairs, she let go of his hand and stood there, amazement on her face as she observed the house, it was so beautiful, she loved it.  
"This place is beautiful! It reminds me of my house back in England in the forest" she said and he grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, I will give you a tour later" he said.  
"Where are your handmaidens and servants?" she asked and he laughed.  
"We don't have them, in this day and age, they like to do things on their own" he said and she raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow" she said and he nodded.  
"I know"

* * *

"So she was just under your feet the whole time?" Enzo asked and Damon dropped the body and licked his lips.  
"Yeah, and Elena is going crazy about it" he said and Enzo laughed.  
"So what was her name again? Irena?" he asked  
"No, Carina" he said  
"And she is pregnant too? Wow" he said laughing harder.  
"Buddy, I don't know what to do, the human love of my life who is now very much alive and a hybrid and carrying my baby, or the love of my life now, Elena? Who has almost dumped me, and has dumped me numerous times" he said.  
"I don't know, is this Carina girl hot?" he asked, Damon narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Don't you even dare" he warned, Enzo laughed  
"I bet she is a right dog" he said Damon flashed in front of him and punched him in the nose.  
"Okay so she is some kind of supermodel" he said clutching his bloody nose.  
"You stay away from Carina, the last thing she needs is a dick like you taunting her" he snapped and Enzo laughed.  
"Truce truce" he said and Damon stared at him in annoyance and offered his hand, Enzo took it and pulled him up.

"So what you going to do when the baby comes?" he asked and Damon shrugged.  
"I don't know, I want to be there for her, this is my fault too, I am not going to leave her alone in this, she and the baby are my responsibilities, and I will always love Carina, I can't abandon her like that" he said, Enzo paced a little and then toed the dead man's cheek with his shoe.  
"SO, you do love her then?" he asked  
"Well just because she was believed dead doesn't mean I stopped loving her, I just got over her… a bit" he said  
"Alright then mate, let's go back to yours for a drink" he said and got into Damon's car.

"As long as you stay away from her" he said and they drove off.

* * *

"Televisions are fascinating" she said playing with the remote.  
"I know" Stefan said, She then looked out of the window.  
"Where did all the stars go?" she asked  
"Light pollution" Stefan said, she walked towards the front door.

"Can we go outside?" she asked  
"Sure, do you want to go for a drive?" he asked  
"A drive?" she asked  
"Yeah, let me show you, it is travelling around in a metal object with 4 wheels and you control it and steer it yourself" he said and he saw the confusion on her face and laughed.  
"It is like a carriage made out of metal, but no horses, it is smaller and almost everyone owns one" he said, she was still frowning.  
"Let me show you" he said and took her hand and opened the front door.

He walked her out and took her to his car; she stared at it in amazement.

"Here, get in and sit down" he said opening the passenger door, she bent down and awkwardly placed herself in the front seat, he closed the door and walked around and got in.

He started the car.

"Right, seatbelts, put it on like this" he said and showed her how to do it, she copied it well.  
"How do you control this?" she asked, he smiled.  
"Now here is the fun part" he said and then stared the car, she jumped at the noise.  
"It's okay, nothing will hurt you" he said and then pulled out roughly and sped off.

He was driving quite fast, but to Carina this was like lightning speed, she was holding onto the handles above the window and watching in astonishment as the world around her whizzed by, she observed Stefan flicking the controls and pulling levers, it was amazing!  
"You must show me how to do this!" she said amazed.  
"Okay, soon" he said and then he drove her around and showing her the world.

* * *

"Okay Bonnie, Carina is awesome!" Caroline yelled walking into the room, but then paused when she saw Bonnie on the phone, Elena laying on her own bed watching Bonnie.

"Who is Bonnie on the phone to?" Caroline whispered  
"Klaus" Elena whispered back.  
"Hello? Klaus? Klaus? Hello? Ugh must have broken up" Bonnie said

* * *

In New Orleans sat Klaus, frozen into place with his phone in his hand, he couldn't form words to speak with, Carina? Carina Bird? It was impossible, he heard Bonnie end the call, he blinked blankly.

"Impossible" he breathed and then that triggered a memory.

"_What would the world be like if there was carriages that flew in the sky?" she asked deep in thought, he laughed at her ridiculous question.  
"That would be impossible, love" he said and she looked at him with a serious expression on her face.  
"Nik, impossible is just an opinion" she said._

He then grabbed his phone and dialled his favourite Salvatore.

It was ringing.

* * *

Carina was pressing the buttons on the radio listening to all the songs she heard when a loud trilling noise was heard.  
"Uh, that's my phone, Can you get that for me?" he asked  
"Really?" she asked excited and pulled the device from his pocket.  
"Press the green button" he said and she did and placed it to her ear.

"Hello this is Carina Bird here" she said and he snorted.  
"Carina you don't have to introduce yourself, just say Hello" Stefan whispered.  
"Hello?" she asked and he sighed.  
"Stefan they are not speaking? Is it broken?" she asked  
"No, pass it over to me, let me see who it is" he said and then the call ended.

KLAUS it said on the screen.  
"It was Klaus… what was he calling for?" he asked and then he looked at Carina shocked.  
"Niklaus?" she asked shocked  
"Yes" he said and then turned the car around.  
"Let's go home" he said

* * *

"Stefan?" Damon yelled in to the house.  
"Seems empty, now you don't have to worry about me meeting this Carina" Enzo said smirking; Damon sighed and walked towards the bourbon bottle.

"Whatever, here" he said pouring Enzo a drink, he wondered where they were, only Katherine was in the house, he could hear her sleeping, and he couldn't help but worry.

They sat talking for a while about nothing in particular until Katherine stepped down the stairs tiredly.  
"What are you doing… Kitty Kat?" Damon asked annoyed  
"Ugh" was all she said as she shuffled to the sink to pour herself some water, she also grabbed a breakfast bar (Courtesy of Stefan) and bit into it.  
"Midnight snacking are we? Don't want to get fat" Damon said as she walked out.  
"Although, yeesh, is that a little stomach coming along?" Damon asked and she almost squealed in anger as she looked at her stomach shocked.  
"Ugh I hate you!" She yelled  
"Now now Damon that's no way to speak to a lady" Enzo said and Katherine rolled her eyes.  
"Where is Stefan and Carina?" he asked a little too quickly, she shrugged.  
"I don't know, I saw his car drive away, I guess she went with him, maybe she swapped brothers" she said and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Shut up Katherine" he snapped  
"You will be shocked when you see her, it's like she was never down there" she said as she walked back up the stairs, Damon frowned annoyed and intrigued.

"Oh, so Carina drove off with Stefan into the sunset then?" Enzo asked leaning forward.  
"Shut up" Damon snapped.

And as if on cue, the pair walked through the door.

"I don't understand why he would not speak to me" she said  
"Maybe his phone was broken" Stefan said not believing his own solution.

Enzo stood up, _Damon left out that she was British_ he thought _and drop dead bloody gorgeous_ he added.

"Stefan, Nice of you to just disappear" Damon snapped as Stefan walked through the door, Stefan rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah because we happen to do that a lot" Stefan said sarcastically.  
Damon was going to reply, but Carina stepped through the door, his shock got the best of him and he stood gawking at her.

She looked so different, like any other person you would see day to day.

And her hair wasn't curly and messy; it was tamed and had light, loose curls and a lot longer than he remembered.

Katherine was right; it was like she was never in the tomb.

Before he could utter a word Enzo stepped in, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello Gorgeous, I'm Enzo"

* * *

**The arrival of Enzo!**

**Wo wo!**


	6. Just Hold Me

Chapter Six

_Hold my head inside your hands,  
I need someone who understands.  
I need someone, someone who hears,  
For you, I've waited all these years.- Coldplay_

* * *

"_Hello Gorgeous, I'm Enzo"_

Carina's eye brow lifted and she smiled she was used to being hit on… because Klaus used to do it all the time. _Klaus, I wonder if he misses me too? Maybe I could go see him…_  
"Hello Enzo, my name is Carina" she said and she removed her hand from his grip.  
"Very lovely to meet you" he said and she nodded.  
"You too, it is nice to hear a familiar accent, I must say" she said, Damon was getting very irritated at how comfortable she was talking to him, like she had known him for years.

"Alright show's over Enzo, get out of my house" Damon said, Carina's eyes widened.  
"How could you speak to a guest in such a way?" She asked horrified.  
"Trust me, he is no guest" Damon said ushering Enzo out, he grabbed her hand and kissed it again.  
"See you around gorgeous" he said and Damon pushed him, Carina clamped her lips shut to stop her laugh.  
"See you later mate" Enzo said to Damon as he slammed the door.

"You stay away from him" Damon told her  
"Why on earth would I do that?" she asked  
"Because Enzo is dangerous" Damon said and she laughed.  
"Oh please Damon, don't be adorable, you know I am a hybrid with 140 odd years under my belt, and yes I do know about the age is power rule, and I am significantly older than you" she said a look of pride on her face, Damon sighed.  
"Just stay away from him okay?"  
"No" she said simply and walked towards the stairs and put her hand at the end.  
"Good night _boys_" she said smoothly and walked up them.

They stared at her in shock as she disappeared.

"Did she just call us boys?" Stefan asked  
"Yep" Damon said.  
"I need a drink"  
"I'm with you brother"

* * *

Carina put on some 'Pjamas' as Caroline said which was very revealing, some blue drawstring shorts and a black tank top, though she had to admit, very comfortable, she sat down on the bed and let her eyes wander around the room, until her eyes fell onto a book, it was very old looking and then picked it up.

There were no pages inside of it, she did find a few pages though.

And on that first page made her smile.

A family photo of Damon and Stefan with their Mother and Father, she remembered Damon showing her this photo, and his mother was so beautiful.

Then the next page made tears well up in her eyes, she remembered those moments so perfectly, she hated photos because they made her feel like such a fool, and then the one with her and Damon, she remembered laughing at what he was saying, she heard footsteps approaching and quickly wiped her eyes and put the book back in its place, she blinked the tears away and swallowed thickly.

The door opened and Damon walked through, she turned around and crossed her legs and placed her hand in the little shape.

"Damon" she said and he smiled slightly.  
"Carina… Hi" he said and walked forward and sat down.  
"What is a matter?" she asked  
"This is…uh… my room" he said and her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.  
"Oh! I am so sorry" she said standing, he grabbed her wrist.  
"Stay" he said and she smiled and nodded hesitantly.

She sat down beside him.

"It was not this awkward last time" she joked and he smiled at her.  
"We always used to do this" he said and she bit her lip.  
"Why don't you just send me away?" she asked  
"What?" he asked  
"You are obviously occupied, and no longer love me… why would you want me here?" she asked sadly.  
"Carina, I will always love you" he said and she looked up at him sadly.  
"You cannot say that to me, you will just hurt me" she whispered  
"I mean it, but I have Elena now, and I fought tooth and nail for her, I love her" he said and she swallowed down the lump.  
"And there is the sting" she said, he looked at her sadly.  
"I am sorry" he said  
"You are not" she whispered and closed her eyes.  
"Carina I don't want to hurt you" he protested  
"Then why do you openly do it? You know I love you with every ounce of my soul, yet you wave Elena in front of my face and break my heart" she said  
"I-"  
"No, don't you dare! You are choosing her over me again! Just like with Katherine, I will always be second best! I won't have it Damon! Stop taking advantage of my love? Why do you enjoy hurting me?" She sobbed and he hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered  
"No" she cried and pushed him away.  
"This is just like the founders ball! You are a liar! You are disgusting! You are just like Katherine! You play with me like a puppet! I wonder even if you love me at all! If you even meant it? Was it because Katherine chose Stefan? Was I just there as revenge? Why do you hurt me so?" she asked running her hands though her hair.  
"Calm down!" he begged and grabbed her shoulders.  
"I love you! I do and I loved you then and I love you now! I will always love you Carina! Always!" he cried and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"they why pick another over me when you just got me back?" she asked dangerously, he couldn't answer.  
"Just what I thought" she muttered darkly.

"Please" he begged  
"I wish there was a way to end all of this pain, to stop the constant heartbreak, you promised, you promised and you broke and you broke, you are a sadist! You enjoy my pain, or maybe I am just here to flatter you, someone you always have waiting for you, always second best.

I wish I could turn it all off, stop it all" she whispered.  
"No! No Carina don't! Please!" he begged, she closed her eyes.  
"What about our baby? Please Carina" he said and she opened her eyes, and looked at him.  
"So many broken promises, I waited for you, I mourned you, I waited, cried, waited, and cried. I wish you never released me from that tomb, I would go through all the fake Damon's again and all the hurt and torture than this" she said in a deadly calm tone.

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and she blinked another tear down her face.  
"I hate you" she said and he blinked back the tears and the agonising lump in his throat grew.

He sat back on his bed numbly.

Was all of this worth hurting her for?

* * *

"Carina?" Stefan asked tiredly as she got into his bed and snaked her arms around his torso, he rubbed her back.  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"Just please, hold me" she whispered shakily and he felt the pain and heartbreak in her voice, and the wetness of her cheeks and the ongoing tears soaking his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
"What happened?" he asked  
"History repeating itself" she whispered and closed her sore aching eyes, Stefan's heart ached for her, he too had felt the pain of someone choosing another over him.  
"I understand" he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

Damon listened to the words Stefan and Carina shared, his heart ached more than when he found out Katherine never loved him.

He numbly walked down the stairs and decided Bourbon was his best friend.

* * *

_4 days later_

"And that leads us up to now" Stefan said as they sat in the grill with Caroline, she had met Matt and immediately took a liking to him.

"Uh oh, Tyler is here" Stefan said nudging Caroline, she rolled her eyes at Stefan.  
"Tyler? Who is he?" she asked  
"Tyler Lockwood is Caroline's ex boyfriend" Stefan said.  
"Lockwood?" she asked  
"Yep, hybrid" Caroline said, Tyler walked up to the bar and ordered a drink from Matt.  
"Who is this?" he asked them pointing to Carina, she resisted the urge to growl at this boy's rudeness, yep defiantly a Lockwood.

"Carina Bird" she said proudly.  
"Bird?" he asked shocked.  
"MMhmm" she hummed.  
"Like Priscilla Bird's daughter?" he asked  
"My mother? How do you know her?" she asked.  
"Family history" he said and she sighed.  
"Yes, it is I" she said and his eyes widened.  
"Cool" he said and she turned back to Stefan and Caroline and they laughed.  
"Right come on, do you want to get to this baby scan or what?" Stefan asked, she smiled and nodded.  
"Goodbye Matt" she said and he smiled.  
"Seeya Carina" he said and she waved as Stefan pulled her away.

Just then the doors opened and in walked the one and only.

Niklaus.

Carina stopped breathing, she felt like someone had punched a hole through her chest.

"Rina?" he asked and Damon walked in behind him with Enzo.

"Nik?" she asked, he looked at her outfit, she wore a black dress with a v-neck and it had ¾ length sleeves with roses all over it and came to her mid-thigh, she also wore knee length boots that looked like native American boots in black and white socks peeking out the top.

And he wore jeans with a top, she was truly stunned.

She walked up to him and he looked at her with awe.  
"You are alive" he whispered.  
"Almost" she said as the yellow in her eyes appeared and he laughed, pure emotion on his face and then he hugged her tightly.  
"I have missed you so much" she whispered.  
"Stefan I think we will have to cancel that baby scan" she said and Damon looked furious. She had avoided him since that fatal argument.

Klaus looked at her stomach in shock.  
"You are pregnant?" he asked  
"Yes" she said  
"How? Who?" he asked.  
"It is a very long story" she said. Everyone was shocked or horrified at the affection Klaus showed.

"If anyone breathes a word of this, heads will roll" Klaus said and she laughed.

Enzo smirked at the envious Damon full of rage.

"Hello love" he said to Caroline who was smiling (A little jealous on her part) and then rolled her eyes at him, Carina looked between the two and smiled.  
"What is this I sense?" she asked and Stefan smirked.  
"Don't get into it" he said grabbing Carina's arm.  
"Wait where are you going?" Damon asked  
"For a baby scan" Stefan said.  
"It's my baby?! You didn't even tell me!" Damon yelled  
"Well we are not going anymore, we have some catching up to do" Carina said to Klaus who glared at Damon.  
"It is HIS baby?" Klaus fumed  
"Klaus calm down, please. Look Damon, the next scan will be re-scheduled, I am sorry we didn't tell you… but you was never in" she said softly, he looked at her and he felt his anger dissolve.  
"Okay, I am sorry" he murmured.  
"Ey up gorgeous? How's the baby? Giving you hell?" Enzo asked, Klaus glared at him too, he used to flirt with Carina in that way.  
"Hello Enzo, and yes the baby is perfectly fine" she said and then Klaus cleared his throat.

"if you don't mind, we will be off" he said taking Carina's arm.

"Oh, erm see you later" Carina said to the others as Klaus dragged her away.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen" Stefan said.  
"Agreed" Stefan said, Damon was fuming.  
"Who told him she was here?" he asked anger bubbling inside of him.  
"She did" Stefan said.  
"Are you jealous mate?" Enzo asked  
"Shut up" he snapped  
"I think it's cute" Caroline said.  
"Isn't she stealing your man blondie?" Damon asked  
"No! Shut up Damon" She hissed and stormed out, Stefan shook his head and followed her.

"Drink?" Enzo asked smirking

* * *

**Hello! **

**Carina has officially adapted! Hooraah!**

**By the way Carina/Klaus in the next scene, it will be rather ooc of Klaus, but if it wasn't he would be like ripping out her heart, ha ha! Damon and Carina hit the rocks… oooh meow! And Enzo and Carina are acquainted. But Klaus will have to return to his Kingdom soon, and we need votes now! Baby girl or boy? The gender will be revealed next chapter, last chance to vote it up! Hurry!**

**And Thank you for the reviews! I love them all! Especially your wonderful ship names: Darina! Carinzo Darinzo Klarina Sterina! Is Darinzo a Damon/Caria/Enzo love triange? Ha ha! I love them! **

**Until the next chapter.**


	7. Your Saviour

Chapter Seven

_It's getting dark in this heart of mine- Passenger_

* * *

_**England 1859**_

_Crunch crunch._

_Silver tumbled out parted lips into the freezing cold air, it has been a long winter._

_The icy blue eyes peered around, a smile gracing the parted lips as a sigh of relief spilled from her lips along with the silvery breath, her skin pale but cheeks pink from the cold along with her nose, her hair was pinned half up with her curls tamed and growing past her shoulders, a pale blue hat sitting on her head to hold her hair up. She dressed in a long blue pale coat over her light grey dress, she lifted her arm up and wiggled her white gloved fingers with a big smile._

_From behind a tree stepped a man, sandy blonde hair reaching past his ears, a thin stubble gracing his jaw, he smirked at her, predatory features with a deadly grin._

"_Carina, love" he said and she ran to him, he picked her up easily in an embrace._

"_Nik you came back!" she cried hugging him tightly, the warmth between them heating her cold body, she buried her face in his shoulder, she had not seen him for about 6 months._

"_of course I did" he told her studying her features, she had gotten more beautiful since he last saw her, but the happiness died in her eyes when she remembered._

"_Nik I have something to say" she said, he heard her heartbeat pick up slightly and her eyes become glassy with a thin layer of tears, with more pooling at the bottom of her eyes._

"_Tell me Carina" he said, the 18 year old chewed her lip nervously._

"_My family are moving to America" she whispered, he dropped her shoulders and her feet fell flat on the floor, tears dribbled from her eyes._

"_I am so sorry Nik" she said, he looked down._

"_This had to end sometime, you are my weakness, I can't have a weakness Carina. I am sorry, this is goodbye" he said, her mouth hung open._

"_N-No! No Nik No! we can… we can work something out!" she cried walking after him as he turned on his heels and walked off._

"_At some point in this world you will die! And I won't! I will always live! So what is the point in me loving you or being with you if it won't last forever? This is better for both of us Carina! You need to find someone who you can grow old and have children with, and you won't find that in me" he said and she cupped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed._

_He took one last lingering look at her before closing his eyes and turning around and walking away._

_The veins appearing as he flashed away, he would turn to the veins to ease his pain._

_He could still hear her heartbroken sobs._

* * *

"Can you stop pacing, your making me dizzy" Enzo said annoyed sitting on the couch with an empty glass in his hands.

"8 hours they have been gone" he said, Enzo rolled his eyes.

"A hormonal pregnant 170… what? 172? Years under her belt, oh and did I mention the fact she was the second ever hybrid in history with the most powerful man this earth has ever seen? Yeah I reckon she is fine" Enzo said and Damon glared at him.

"You know you are really starting to piss me off, why haven't you left my house yet?" Damon asked.

Enzo smirked and fiddled with the glass "Because I am really enjoying the worry on your face, how does Elena feel about this?" he asked smugly.

Damon gritted his teeth "Elena is fine" he growled.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, Damon flashed over to him and grabbed his shirt, but then footsteps outside the door made him drop Enzo and flash to the door and swing it open, only to deflate.

"Damon we need to talk" Elena said wringing her hands, he opened the door wider for her to step in, the disappointment weighing heavily on his gut. He didn't know where she was but he (Very selfishly he admits) doesn't want her to move on, he doesn't want her to rekindle whatever thing her and Klaus had going on at the bar which struck him, there was something underneath that tearful reunion, not even he knew about Klaus, she had always refused to speak about it when she would go see Klaus, well whatever it was, he didn't want her to go to him, he was also getting really annoyed with Enzo's little obsession with Carina, that was all he spoke about. He had only just got her back, and although he chose Elena again, he didn't want her to choose anyone over him. He knew it was evil of him but he couldn't help it. He needed her one way or another, and the baby blessed him with the glue to bind them together.

-.-.-

"Don't trip" Klaus said as he grabbed her hand, she flung the bloody hand gripping her boot off and laughed, her eye showed a maniac of a person beneath it, her face drenched in blood along with her pretty little dress and boots, blood dribbled from her chin and neck down her low V neck dress, she smiled and he escorted her over the body, the man trembled drenched in his own blood, stupid vampire trying to attack her, fool, she had bitten him within a split second, Klaus had certainly had his fun with him too.

"Ugh, I am still thirsty! What about you?" she asked, his bloody finger wiped the blood from her chin and licked it.

"Very" he said his eyes scanning the 5 other bodies that lay dead, neck wounds, one or two even with their heads detached from their bodies.

Later on Carina sat down, amongst the dead bodies in the forest, it felt like the only place she knew.

Klaus sat beside her, she looked like the girl he found way back when, although she was smeared in blood, she had that lost look in her eyes, the humanity weighing on her, not the remorse, the troubles she faces, she rubbed tiny circles on her growing stomach and stared off into space.

He was about to speak as he opened his mouth and drew a tiny amount of air before she cut him to the chase.

"Why did you break up with me all those years ago?" she asked, his face dropped, she continued "I mean, we could have been so happy together… so what if I would have been dead? I wouldn't have to go through all of this, I never would have met Damon… never would be in so much pain… I never would have experienced so much heart break, I would have had a good life" she said, he looked to the floor.  
"Believe it or not Carina but I did love you, I thought what me and Tatia shared was love, but you showed me wrong, you proved to me that love didn't just exist in family, it was real and stronger. You was my first love Carina, and as much as I still love you inside and you the same with me, I know this isn't what you want, you think this will solve your pain and it won't, do not regret anything" he told her, and then continued "You would never have been pregnant, and would you really want to grow old whilst I never aged? Carina, if you ever wanted me, I would be here, but I know that you love Damon more than life itself and as dangerous as it is, I can't compete with that, and I know you wouldn't want to put anyone in the same position as you are" he said and she sniffled

"I'm sorry" she said after a minute, he smiled and sat beside her.

"We did have a good romance between us huh? This would have been a good romance novel" he said and she laughed and wiped her eyes.

"This world isn't for me Nik, I can't play toy soldier forever, as much as I have changed, I will never outgrow Carina from 1864, heartbroken, alone and waiting for her true love to come back for her, and in reality he never did, Nik I would have been miserable, and no matter what I do now, I will still be miserable! I hate loving him!" she cried and her shoulders shook with sobs, he hugged her, the same heartbroken sobs rang in his mind from when he left her, he hushed her, as out of character he was acting, this woman was a sensitive part of him.

"It will get better" he soothed.

She stopped crying and lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she said, he wiped her tears away, they made a clean white trail in the thick dried blood on her cheeks.  
"On the bright side, we can both reproduce, so when this is all over what do you say we make a gorgeous baby of our own?" he asked and she laughed and he smiled, glad to have cheered his old friend up.

"Let's get you home to my least favourite Salvatore" he said standing her up, she wiped her cheeks and sniffled, he grabbed her hand and flashed the pair away.

* * *

"Oh for god's sake! Are you going to tear each other's clothes off or tear each other's heads off?" Enzo yelled from the couch.

"Why do you pick her over me?" Elena cried, Damon growled rolling his eyes.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he snapped, he had had enough of Elena's poky comments. "I CHOSE YOU OVER HER! I HAD JUST SACRIFICED THE MOST IMPORTANT FRIENDSHIP WITH THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD FOR YOU! YOU CONTINUE TO BE JEALOUS AND YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! I LOVE YOU ELENA! AND I CHOOSE YOU!" he yelled, Enzo had a 'oh shit' look on his face as the bottom of his lip jutted out to the left, his eyes glued behind him.

In the doorway stood Carina and Klaus, one looking crushed and the other looking extremely pissed off.

Carina's heartbroken look was gone as fast as it came, her eyes hardened and her face turned to stone, the blankness of her face made Damon's heart twinge in pain, Elena looked at Klaus in fear but couldn't hide the smug feeling rising up in her chest.

"Get your things Carina, you can stay with me tonight" Klaus said trying to remain calm, Carina looked at him and put her hand on his arm, he could see the rage and hurt in her orbs but she tried to tell him to back down.

"Of course" she said, Stefan walked out of the kitchen (he was stocking up on food for Katherine, whom fled town until Klaus left) a disapproving looks on his face.

"Carina!" Damon yelled after her as she disappeared up the stairs, Stefan slowly shook his head disappointed in Damon for doing the same thing over again.

"Leave her, I'll go" Stefan said chasing her up the stairs.

Klaus flashed in and grabbed Damon, shoving him against the wall, Elena wailed, he looked over his shoulder at the Katerina copy, he snarled and dove his hand into Damon's chest. "You are so lucky that girl loves you so much, or I would have tore your heart out as soon as I found out what you did to her at that founders party, consider this her saving your life" he said and released Damon, he fell to the floor gasping and Elena wailed grabbing him. He shrugged her off and glared at Klaus.

"I never wanted to hurt her!" he yelled  
"Well you seem to do it a lot. Tell me Damon, why is it Stefan always has to come to the rescue for Carina? That's how it always is" he snarled, Damon flinched, Klaus smirked and walked out.

"Tell Carina I'm waiting in the car" he said slamming the door.

* * *

"Carina stop" Stefan said as she tore clothes off the hanger and threw them into the duffel bag, then some shoes and boots.

She sighed out loud, the suffocating lump in her throat being swallowed down, she looked at him.

"I'll be back tomorrow or the next day" she said with no emotion, and zipped her duffel bag.

"Carina don't do this! Don't run away from your problems" he yelled when she walked to the door, she froze.

"Stefan, I will be back, I am not running away, I am taking a break" she said calmly, he grabbed her arm.

"Carina, I will tal-"  
"No one can talk this through, Stefan it's okay! He picked her, he did the same with Katherine, I have done this before, I can handle it" she said  
"Please don't bury your emotions, we can get you through this" he said  
"I'm here for my baby Stefan, this baby will live, this baby will be born, and fate will decide where I go from there" she said, his eyes watered.  
"The scan is in 2 days, 10AM" he said deflated, she nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Hello! Well wow, this was a sad heart breaking chapter, do you agree with Carina deflating? Poor Damon! Always diving in head first, oh my oh my.**

**Klaus was a little OOC, How about the flashback at the beginning? Yay or nay? Klaus will return home next chapter, and there will be more… Carinzo (Hehe!) interaction! Hello to the new favourites and follows! I hope you enjoy the ride! The baby will be revealed in the next chapter, last chance to vote it up (I know I have said that a lot, but I am writing the next chapter already) so get reviewing!**

**Almost 60 reviews eeek! Thank you for your support, I am forever grateful! ;)**

**See ya!**


	8. Crazy Curls

Chapter Eight

_And still inside, I felt alone. For reasons unknown to me. - Lana del rey._

* * *

"Bloody hell" Carina hissed as she sped down the stairs of the Mikaelson Mansion, she blurred into the living room and stopped dead, she growled at the sight before her.

"Nik!" she bellowed, he shot up from the sofa looking dazed and furious.  
"Rina," he sighed calming himself down, "You almost made me rip your heart out" he said and her face didn't seem touched by that.  
"Get up get ready, pack! You are late for your flighty thing!" she hissed and he rolled his eyes.  
"Rina, love. I have a private jet" he said and she scoffed.  
"I don't know what that is, and I don't care. Come on! Move it!" she yelled clapping her hands.

He stood up and walked towards the stairs, smirking at her muttering about 'all this mess' and her furious cleaning.

"We have maids!" He called and then 3 women rushed in and began mopping the blood from the floor and sweeping up smashed bourbon bottles, Carina seethed and blurred into the kitchen to get some delicious future food, as she called it.

Just then the car horn honked outside, her face brightened up from it's morning gloom.

"Klaus!" she bellowed and he stepped from the bottom of the stairs.  
"God Rina, I'm right here" he snapped and she smiled.

"Must you really pick him? I can call a cab" he said  
"Nope, he is my friend and he offered to take us there and then me back" she said proudly.  
"I feel like you are replacing me" he said and then a knock sounded out from the door.

"Are you two screwing or something? I thought we had a plane to catch?!" A familiar British drawl called from the other side of the door, Klaus growled and swung the door open, Carina's face flushed and Enzo smirked as Klaus stormed past.

"I wish you wouldn't, we are both neither morning people" she whispered and he smiled.  
"Darling, every British person isn't a morning person" Enzo said and she rolled her eyes smirking.  
"I'll give you that" she said and he pulled on her arm towards the car where Klaus sat glaring at the front seat.

Enzo opened the door for her to get in the passenger side, she smiled and did so wiggling her eyebrows at a seething Klaus.

* * *

"You have everything?" Carina asked again standing in front of him, he rolled his eyes smiling, he tucked a piece of her curly hair behind her ear, he took a good look at her, a nice silk white button up blouse tucked into a red flowing skirt that came to her mid thigh and then her boots that came to her knees, he remembered her in the 18th century, he remembered how much in love they were, and how much in love they could have been before that Salvatore sunk his claws into her.

Love will be love, it is too late for them to love each other like they once did now.

"I have everything" he said and she hugged him, he felt warm tears seep through the material of his t-shirt.

"You are the bestest friend I could ever have, promise me we will see each other soon?" she asked  
"Of course Rina, transport now is easy, I could be there in a few hours or you could come to New Orleans, I know you will love it but you have to tell me, it is a dangerous place Rina, no surprises" he said and she nodded.  
"Now, you be strong and the Bird you need to be, if that Salvatore hurts you again, say the words and he is dead" he said and she giggled.  
"I love him Nik, I wish I didn't most of the time, but I do, wherever he is my heart goes too" she said and he nodded.  
"I want to be the first to hear when that baby of yours is born" Carina said and he smiled.  
"Ditto love, Ditto" he said and she hugged him again.

"I have one last thing" he said and stepped back, he pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, you have my number, stay in contact, I will text you when I get home" he said, she frowned, he kissed her forhead and then was gone, she looked up and sighed, she wiped her tears away and opened the box.

It was an 'iPhone' like Damon has but white! She gasped, a phone of her own! she smiled when it began trilling.

NIK showed up on the screen she smiled and tapped it.

"Miss me already?" he asked  
"Thank you so much Nik, I love it" she said and he laughed.  
"It's just a phone love, You are welcome anyway, stay safe" he said  
"Bye Nik, safe journey" she said smiling, She ended the call, then someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Enzo" she said smiling and he smirked.  
"Here gorgeous, let me put in my number" he said winking and she smiled as he took the phone from her.

* * *

"You know Damon has been driving me insane, he has been pacing like a maniac and wont go kill people with me" Enzo said, his eyes fixed on the road, Carina looked over to him and frowned.

"You two go kill people? But Damon... He is so good around Elena" Carina said and Enzo smirked.  
"All part of the 'I'm Damon and I'm whipped' façade" he said and she raised her eyebrows.  
"She is whipping him?" She asked in horror, he cackled.  
"No gorgeous, whipped means following her around like a lost puppy" he said and she settled back in her seat.

"Say what you want Enzo, but I will always be second best, sometimes not even that. Love sucks" she said folding her arms, she rubbed her stomach.

"Love is painful and just ends badly" Enzo agreed, Carina's eyes settled on his face.  
"Have you ever been in love before?" she almost whispered, Enzo glanced at her from the road.  
"Yes," he said and swallowed thickly, "Maggie, her name was Maggie. I had to let her go" he said and Carina sighed and rubbed his shoulder.  
"I'm ever so sorry" she said  
"I'm sorry you love Damon, he is my best friend and all I have, but he is a selfish jerk to you" Enzo said.  
"But I can't seem to fall out of love with him" she finished.

"I hate how he can do what ever he wants to me and I'd let him! I hate it! I hate that he always choses that bitch over me! I hate that the friendship we had is ruined because I love him and he can't love me back! I hate it! I hate him!" she wailed bursting into tears, Enzo's hands tightened on the wheel as he pulled over sharply.

"There is one thing I despise more than humans. Women crying" Enzo said as he pulled her shoulder, she buried her face onto his shoulder and he pulled her closer.

"I know you don't know me well, but everything will be okay, I am here for you Carina okay" he said and she nodded and clutched his t-shirt.  
"It hurts" she croaked.  
"It always does" Enzo said, she cried for 10 minutes and he soothed her by rubbing her back.

"I promise, you have me, just give me a call when life gets too much" Enzo said, she pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"You are a good man Enzo, thank you" She said and he smiled.  
"Lets get you to that baby scan!" he yelled as the car screeched off, Carina wiped her tears away smiling, she set about fixing her face.

* * *

"Stop pacing" Stefan growled.  
"She is 12 minutes late" Damon muttered his thumb rubbing his own bottom lip.

"This way gorgeous" The British drawl alerted them of their presence, Damon's head snapped up as she appeared, his eyes widened, she looked gorgeous, her hair was wild like he remembered in it's crazy curls, she was dressed in a silk blouse with a red skirt and knee length boots that made him go crazy, but his face almost fell when he noticed she had been crying, her shirt had droplets on it and her eyes were still a little red.

"You are late" Damon couldn't help himself from blurting, he hadn't seen her for a while and that's the first thing he says? Genius.

"Don't blame her mate, we got held up, we shouldn't have had that make out session" Enzo said winking to her, she blushed and Damon's eyes turned hard and furious.  
"You what?!" He seethed.  
"Oh relax mate, you have Elena" Enzo said putting his arm over her shoulder, she smiled at him and shook her head.  
"We didn't" she said to Damon, he hadn't heard her voice for what felt like years. As much as he didn't want to - for Elena, he didn't want to miss her like this, he didn't want to crave her attention and love like he did but he couldn't help it, he had never had someone pining over him like this, he loved her and he knew it. But he fought tooth and nail for Elena and he didn't want to throw that away.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore" startled Carina, she looked around the room in shock.  
"That's us _honey_" Damon said and she blinked uncertain, she looked over her shoulder at Enzo and he smirked.  
"Go on" he muttered and winked, she scoffed, Stefan stood up and Damon put his hand on the small of her back.  
"Mr and Mrs Salvatore?" she hissed in his ear, he wanted to shudder but bit the inside of his cheek.  
"It was easier, _honey_" he mocked, she seethed and stomped after the lady, Stefan and Enzo followed.  
"I'm sorry, Only the mother and father are allowed in" the nurse said, Stefan began to compel her but she must have been on vervain.

"Go, I will tell you, I promise" Carina said to Stefan and Enzo who nodded and walked off, as far from each other as possible.

* * *

"So Mrs Carina Salvatore, you will feel a slight cool gel on your stomach, it only helps me see the baby" She said and then spread the gel all over the growing bump, she jumped at the cold slightly.

She began to slide the electronic device over it, the nurse smiled and tilted the screen towards them.  
"There is your baby, congratulations" she said, Carina's eyes widened in shock.

"My... our baby" she whispered, as she saw the tiny little thing on the screen, she felt a hand slip into her own, Damon held her hand so tightly it would have broken if she wasn't a hybrid, his eyes stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Our baby" he whispered, the nurse blushed at the couple, he kissed her temple as a tear slid from her eye.  
"You two are so adorable together" the nurse commented, Carina smiled slightly and Damon's hand slid to her shoulder, his love soared for her, they had made that _together_, she had_ carried and fed their baby_ all this time, but then one word killed that rocket of soaring love.

Elena.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the nurse asked, Carina's heart beat accelerated.

"Yes" they both said after a brief glance, the nurse beamed.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Salvatore.

You have a baby Girl!" She said gushing.

* * *

**Hello! 70 reviews! woooo! **

**Baby giiirrrrllll won! Thank you to ALL who voted or commented, I hope this chapter satisfied you.**

**Klaus left :( and don't worry, Klaus and Carina won't have any relationship, just a very very STRONG friendship, but I don't know if Klaus should become a regular? What do you guys think?**

**And the 'Carinzo' interaction? What did you think of that?**

**Let me know!**


	9. Blood thirsty

Chapter nine

_The power of youth is on my mind. Sunsets, small town, I'm out of time._

* * *

"Excuse me" the nurse said beaming at the astonished couple. But with a change of heart she shook her head. "Young love, so beautiful" she muttered happily as she opened the door.

"A baby girl" Damon stammered shocked, Carina smiled and rubbed her stomach.  
"Our baby girl" she said, Damon moved his hand to touch her stomach, she felt a little crestfallen by how he was controlling himself, she could see the internal battle in his eyes.

Indeed he was, the human 1800's Damon was soaring, jumping for joy and yelling with happiness, the first and last child he would ever have! Carina moved her hands to touch his, what shocked her was that he took one hand and held it, without eye contact, his eye on her stomach.  
"Our baby" he muttered, Carina beamed, she let out a laugh, a little relief, along with her tears. Damon looked at her face, her shoulders shook, his forehead creased.  
"Oh Carina no, don't cry" Damon said wiping her tears furiously he held her head straight so her eyes locked with his, she was sniffling, he leant their foreheads together, his icy eyes fixed onto her warm blue ones desperate for her to stop crying, she smiled at him.  
"A baby girl, our baby, I never thought she'd have a chance" she chocked, he hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.  
"You saved us" she croaked and he squeezed her tighter, he pulled back slightly, their cheeks almost touching, he moved his head towards her and their noses brushed.

Carina blinked, her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she gazed at his lips then to his eyes, she just wanted to kiss him again.

Likewise, he gazed hungrily at her lips and then into her eyes, it happened in slow motion, his face inched towards hers slowly and their lips brushed.

The door burst open and Damon shot away in vamp speed he smashed a painting on the wall, Carina looked flushed and was breathing heavy, she clutched her heart and glared at Enzo who strolled into the room.

"So what is the little niece or nephew of mine going to be?" he asked, Stefan glared at him with so much hate Carina was surprised Enzo didn't burst into flames.  
"My legitimate niece or nephew" Stefan hissed, Carina smiled.

"Hmmm" she hummed, Stefan's eyes pleaded with hers to tell him, but she was having fun with this.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Stefan asked his eyes wide, Carina pursed her lips.  
"No, it's a bloody girl!" Enzo called and he hugged her and she smiled.  
"It's a baby girl" Carina said smiling and Stefan blinked in shock.

Carina smiled as they all embraced her, but her eyes never left Damon's.

-.-.-

Enzo opened the car door for her.  
"Wait, she is coming with us" Stefan said, Enzo raised his eyebrow.  
"Well I do believe her stuff is at the original's house" Enzo said and Carina gasped.  
"Klaus!" she yelled and pulled out the phone.  
"Wait, since when do you have a phone?" Damon asked  
"The original gave it to her" Enzo said, Carina scowled.  
"Stop calling him that" she snapped annoyed, he put his hands up in surrender.  
"Let me see that" Stefan said and she held it to her heart.  
"It is a mobile phone, Nik gave me it and I have to call him" she said calmly, she unlocked it and then bit her lip.  
"Okay help" she said, Damon walked over to her and tapped on the contacts book.  
"That is a contacts book, and that" he said tapping the only contact called KLAUS and then pressing the green icon that immediately called him "Is how you call him" he said and then she pressed it to her ear and smiled at him and nodded.

After the first few rings she heard a noise and perked up.  
"Nik" she said as he said "Carina" she heard him laugh slightly.  
"How is the flight?" she asked  
"It is fine, my own jet, my own blood bags and champagne" he said and she smiled  
"I'm having a baby girl" she said excitedly.  
"What? Congratulations!" he said and she beamed rubbing her stomach as she proceeded to ramble on to him about what happened eagerly into her new phone.

* * *

"Goodbye Klaus" she said as she hung up on him, she felt something drip, she looked down and saw a spot of blood on her boot, she frowned as it dripped on her hand, she immediately touched her nose and gasped slightly.

Hybrids don't get nosebleeds! She narrowed her eyes.

"Carina! Carina what happened?" Stefan asked rushing up to her, she looked at him confused, her hands were now covered in blood.

"I-I don't know, nothing happened" she said.  
"Damon get me some tissue" Stefan said Damon's eyes widened slightly, she held her hand out towards Stefan, not knowing what to do as more blood oozed from her nose, Stefan pinched the bridge of her nose but it didn't seem to slow down.

Damon rushed back with tissue in his hands, Stefan pressed it to her nose as she frowned in a trance.

"Why is this happening? Does it happen to hybrids all the time?" she asked confused as her hands ghosted over her stomach.

"Hybrids? No, pregnant hybrids? Well there has never been one" Damon said.

Just then she inhaled through her nose as veins began to appear under her eyes.  
"Oh dear" Enzo said laughing and her eyes turned yellow.  
"I have some blood bags in my trunk-" Stefan said and she screwed her face up in disgust.  
"I thank you, but I will have to decline that offer" She said and flashed away.  
"Carina!" Stefan called, she stopped in front of a teenage boy, she smiled at him as blood oozed from her nose.

"Don't scream, don't move and forget all about this. Make sure you don't die for a few days" she said sweetly and then dove her fangs into his neck gulping furiously only to be pried away by Damon, she panted as blood stopped flowing from her nose, she sneered at Damon who wiped her nose with the tissue.  
"You can't go doing that in broad daylight, this town hunts vampires" he snapped.  
"How about an century old pregnant hybrid?" she asked, he smirked.  
"I appreciate your wit, but Stefan is anti-from-the-vein" he said  
"Our daughter was hungry... though, she had a rather odd way of showing it" she said and he smiled, she caught the trickle of blood from her chin with the tip of her finger and licked it.

"One last bite, quick" Damon said and she smiled and patted his cheek.  
"Good sport" she winked and he rolled his eyes, she sauntered round to the boy and sunk her fangs into his neck, he grunted as she almost killed him, down to the last drop she bit into her wrist and roughly shoved it into his mouth, he too gulped it down and she smiled and patted his head.

"Off you trot, remember, don't die, if you do… I'll kill you "she said and he nodded and walked away in a daze.

"Come on Dracula" Damon said as he averted his gaze, she rocked back and forth on her heels.  
"Uncomfortable?" she asked him.  
"It's just not how I remember you" he said  
"I have always been like this Damon. You just haven't seen it" she said and licked her lips for any last remains of blood.  
"Satisfied daughter?" she asked looking at her stomach and pressing her palm to it.

"Lets go" Damon said but she was already gone.

* * *

Carina sat staring blankly at Stefan as he rambled about what to do and what not to do,

But she zoned in when he mentioned his nosebleeds.

"Your bloodbags don't satisfy me and your niece, I didn't kill anyone anyway… That was Nik" she said.

"I'm back" Katherine called sauntering through the door with duffel bags and shopping bags on her arms, another girl followed behind.  
"Oh Carina" she said looking her up and down, Carina scoffed and crossed her legs.  
"Yay the whiny sickness is back" she muttered, the girl glared at her and she glared back.  
"This is Nadia, my daughter" Katherine said, Carina arched her brow at her.  
"You have a daughter?" She asked  
"Yes, what do you have?" she asked  
"Looks like we have a thing in common" she said cooly  
"Looks like it, congratulations" Katherine said coldly and beckoned the girl to follow her to her room.  
"Nice to meet you, Carina" the thick accented Nadia spoke, Carina smiled sweetly.  
"Pleasure" she said.

-.-.-

"Thank you Enzo" she said as he helped her out of the car, there was a party at whitmore, and she so happened to be invited… well by Enzo anyway…. Who invited himself.

"Oh god" Elena growled as she saw Carina and Enzo, she glowered at her outfit, she had another blouse tucked into a red skirt and a leather jacket and the same boots.

She vamp flashed towards them.  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"I am celebrating! I am having a baby girl" she said  
"You can't get drunk" she hissed  
"But I can have fun" she said shoving Elena out of the way.  
"If you don't mind, I would like it if you shut up and stopped whining for once" she said and strutted away, Enzo shrugged smiling and followed a teenage girl into the house.

"forget this ever happened" she compelled an intoxicated teenager as she licked her lips, she fed him blood and he left, she rounded the corner and bumped into someone, she wiped her mouth quickly and looked up at the older man.

"Hello, sorry I didn't see you there" he said eyeing her suspiciously, she smiled.  
"You have blood on you" he said  
"Oh yeah, I had a nose bleed" she lied swiftly  
"Oh, okay, my name is Doctor Wes, what is yours?" he asked  
"Carina, Carina Bird" she said  
"Well Carina" he said digging in his pocket, he pulled out a syringe, unnoticed by Carina.  
"Well? Speak" she demanded, he jabbed the needle in her neck, she gasped in pain as he injected the burning fluid into her neck, she yelled in pain and clutched her neck.

"Nice try" she growled veins growing, "I was tortured by witches for years, the amount of vervain I consumed and adjusted to gives me enough time" she growled as her legs shook, she dove her fangs into his neck, his blood contained a lot of vervain, it burned her, he screamed and she growled, she fell to the floor and spat his blood out, she was slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

"Enzo!" She screamed.  
"Carina!" Damon yelled coming to her, she weakly held her hand out to him and collapsed, he saw red as Doctor Wes escaped.

All he could focus on was saving Carina and taking her back to safety.  
"Get us out of here" she rasped into the cool grass and he carried her bridal style and vamp flashed them to his car.  
"Damon!" Elena called  
"That psycho doc is getting on my last nerve" Damon growled as he laid Carina gently in the backseat.  
"Oh for god sake! I can't believe she showed him she was a vampire!" Elena yelled  
"She didn't do that!" he growled  
"Oh yeah? She has blood all over her! She is so stupid" Elena hissed.  
"I have just about had enough of you and your stupid jealousy problem! What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.  
"Maybe it's because since she came back, you haven't even looked at me the same!" Elena yelled  
"She is pregnant; she is carrying my child, what am I supposed to do? I'm not abandoning her, not again" he said  
"You're choosing her over me?" she squeaked, tears coming to her eyes, his eyes stared into space in thought.  
"Yeah, yeah I am, I chose my child, and my best friend" he said and slammed the car door  
"Goodbye Elena" he said  
"Wait Damon! No!" she yelled, he got in the car and turned on the engine, he glanced at Carina.  
"I'm taking you home, you are safe with me" he muttered and drove off, in his mirror he saw Doctor Wes standing in the road clutching his neck.

He was going to get revenge on him, even more so now.

He'd never admit it, but he'd do anything for Carina.

* * *

**Better late than never.**

**Sorry! Please don't be mad.**

**And Wes knows, ooo.**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful time, I hope I get the chance to update soon!**


	10. No luck here

Chapter Ten

Hold me in your arms, I'll be buried here with you - bastille

Groggily Carina awoke, the thick fog like headache clouding her judgement, she could hear pulsating. Unconsciously she ran her hands over her swollen stomach, leting her eyes roll around, she opened them into a squinted state.

The lavished furniture and style brought her flash backs of when she awoke from the cursed slumber, she was indeed in Damon's room, she tilted her heavy head and her aching eyes fell upon his perfect face, how she admired him, so much so, she dragged her arm out and dragged her fingers over his cheek, his sleeping eyes fluttered at the confort of her warm soft hands, she smiled at his response. In all truths she had deeply missed him.

Her eyes wandered in thought, oblivious to the icy blue that fixed on her concentrated face, his hand smoothly moved up to hold the warm hand on his face.

Carina jumped slightly in shock and embarrassment, so much for moving on, she would be a fool to think she could, or that he would fall in love with her like she had always dreamt.

She then noticed that he had indeed pinned her hand to his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rather terrible, like I have been injected with a weakening substance, of which I have" she said smoothly, hs smiled

"What the hell were you thinking?" Carina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well I was thinking about how satisfied I was by drinking some vein blood, then I was approached and attacked"

"Carina, this isn't funny. Wes is a dangerous man, I don't want you getting in any trouble, especially now he is interested in you"

"I don't care"

"You really should, I don't want you going anywhere alone from now on"

"Daddy Damon stepping up? I've handled worse Damon"

"I've handled people like him, I've only just got you back"

"I'm sure you'd gladly give me away, didn't think you'd want me in the way of you and your precious Elena" Carina internally cringed at her weak argument, but Damon's face showed nothing but hurt.

"How could you say that?" he asked incredulously she stood, anger in her eyes.

"Oh please, ever since I got back I've caused problems in your little save haven" Carina spat "and I've handled much worse than the local doctor, I used to take part in business with Klaus, I can take care of myself,before and after you left me" she hissed, how she said 'you left me' felt like a stab to Damon, he grabbed her arms and was close to her face.

"I came back!" he yelled

"Well you was too late" her voice shook and tears burned her eyes. "I wanted to kill Katherine, but I didn't. Because I knew you loved her more than you could ever love me, so I let her go, for you" Carina sobbed.

"I loved you more than anything" Damon declared, his voice shaking.

"Don't feed me your lies, they may work on Elena, but not me. You left me, you don't just do that to someone you love, you left me to be alone for the rest of my life. Then you bedded me out of revenge for Katherine, you took my Maidenhead and claimed you loved me, was that a lie too?" she yelled, he shook his head.

"I didn't want to love you because you always spoke of another man!" he yelled back

"Klaus? NIKLAUS?!" She screamed, Damon nodded, tears spilled out onto her cheeks.

"What about all those times I kissed you?" she asked, Damon shrugged.

"You couldn't have possibly loved me, so don't lie"

"I always loved you, I always have" he said standing close, their breaths mingling and heaving chests touching, Damon put his hands on her wet cheeks, wiping away all the tears that were dribbling down her cheeks. She leant into his touch.

"Always?" she asked, he nodded looking into her eyes.

"Always" he whispered, his lips brushed hers, she didn't move, frozen scared that if she kissed him he would dissappear and this would be a dream.

So instead he pushed his lips softly onto hers, unsure of what she wanted, until she slowly responded.

They then began a battle over who could kiss the hardest before Damon then pushed her onto the bed, she fell back with an outraged gasp, and when he climbed over her she laughed as he began attacking her neck, she played with his hair.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he murmured against her neck as he began to pull off her shirt, she grabbed his hands.

"Promise?" her voice sounded vulnerable as she gazed into his eyes, he cupped her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I will always love you, always have, always will. I promise" she smiled as she then attacked him with kisses.

"that's good then" she whispered against his neck.

-.-.-

Carina padded down the stairs clad in a black tshirt of Damon's, she thought it was a strange idea to wear his tshirt but he told her that it was almost a tradition in this current day, she also insisted on underwear much to Damon's mocking.

She made a beeline straight to the blood supply.

"well well well" Carina spun around holding a blood bag.

"Go away Katherine"

"I'd love nothing more, unfortunately I heard everything" she said wincing, she dragged her finger along the worktop.

"The Salvatores were the best lovers I've ever encountered in my life, so congratulations" Katherine winked, Carina rolled her eyes and drained a blood bag, she hissed at Katherine who jumped, Carina smirked, she then saw a wave of sadness pass over Katherine's face.

"What is it?" Carina asked.

"I just miss it, being a vampire" she said, Carina hesitated, she shouldn't feel pity to the girl who ruined her life... But she sighed and bit into her wrist, Katherine's eyes widened in shock.

"I can't drink vampire blood" she said as Carina moved towards her.

"that's good, seen as how I am a hybrid" she said smothering her blood into Katherine's face, she screamed into her wrist, but then her eyes widened as she eagerly gulped down the blood before the wound closed up, her eyes wide.

"It worked!" Katherine screamed, Carina moved towards her but she jumped back "woah" Katherine said.

"what? Quick and painless right?" Carina asked, Katherine began to talk before her neck was snapped from behind, Damon stood smirking behind her dead body, Carina rolled her eyes smiling.

"Quick and painless" Damon said smirking before walking up to circle his arms around her waist, his head moved down to kiss her but then some strange noises were heard, crippling pain smashed into both of their skulls.

"Carina" Damon yelled through the pain, he held onto her tightly as they both fell to the sound of chanting, she clung to his shirt tightly as they both fell out of consciousness.

A grinning Wes stood at the back door looking at the 3 bodies.

"take the pregnant one" he ordered with the widest grin on his face, he watched the travelers tear her from Damon, and a chunk of his shirt in her stone grip, they carried her to him, Wes stroked her forehead.

"You will do well"

-.-.-

Hello! I found a way! Only took me until 2015... I am deeply sorry, if you are all confused, I've had alot if difficulties and schoolwork... But I am here now, better late than never? Also I leaped my plot a few chapters ahead to give you all what you wanted! It brings me sadness to tell you all not to expect regular updates, but to check my profile if I've been a while! I'm again very sorry for my inconvenience, and very grateful for you support and thank you for sticking around, I love you guys.


	11. The hiest

Chapter 11

-.-.-.-

I love the way you hurt me baby - fall out boy

-.-.-.-

Wes cracked his knuckles, a habit he had adopted as he paced, it had been over one month since he had abducted the precious hybrid yet received no attack from any vampire, they must not care, he thought smugly.

He had collected enough hybrid venom to last generations, Carina just tore through any vampire she could, assuming they wanted to harm her and child, but that wasn't the case.

He pulled his recorder to his lips and spoke.

"patient has not yet awoken from last test, patient visibly weaker. Unknown cause" he said as he played with a tangled curl of hers, he set the recorder down and grazed his fingertips over her cheekbones.

"such a shame, you are very beautiful even in sickness" wes spoke, she had lost weight, he didn't think it was possible for a vampire, but he had never studied hybrids, especially not pregnant ones. Her cheeks had hollowed and her eyes had deep dark rings around them, her lips were dry and cracked, skin like tissue paper, almost transparent, with some grime and blood splattered on her face, her hair a mess.

He didn't know why she had started to deteriorate before his eyes, in honesty he wanted to cure it... As much has he loathed vampires, she was remarkable.

Carina began to twitch, every day was a struggle, her body felt heavier and her child grew faster, she had the fear of a premature birth, she also feared dying in childbirth and leaving her innocent child in the hands of Wes, she longed for Damon to rescue her, she knew her days were numbered, she could feel herself near death each day, the witches did all kinds of horrible things to her, and this one had to be the worst, she would die before her child was born or in birth.

Her glossy eyes stared blankly at Wes, he smiled at her and began speaking into a device, saying she had woken.

She ran her hands over her stomach weakly and then tugged on the restraints, her throat burned with thirst and louder than his speaking was his pulse, the veins appeared and Wes laughed and began to torment her.

It wasn't easy.

-.-.-.-

Stefan tore the curtains open, making Damon groan, he was surrounded by bodies and empty bottles of bourbon.

"Get up" Stefan ordered, Damon had sunken into booze and blood and dreams of Carina and their child.

"This isn't going to bring her back, but what will is your concentration" Stefan said causing Damon to glare at him.

Damon knew Stefan was right, hell Stefan was better at this than he was, all Damon did was sulk when he came to a dead end.

"I-"

"Let's go come on!" Katherine yelled walking in, Nadia in tow.

"Why are you here?" Damon hissed

"Let's just say I owe her, shs saved my life, and also I have information of her whereabouts" Katherine said causing Damon to perk up.

"Get ready, we leave in 8 minutes" Nadia said as she led her mother out, Damon looked hopeful as he stood, Stefan clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We have her" he said, Damon felt his nose sting causing tears to pool in his eyes. Enzo strode in.

"Come on ladies, we have a damsel to save"

-.-.-.-.-

Carina screamed in agony as Wes dragged the vervein down her arm, she felt weak from screaming, her throat raw and wounds open.

"patient responds to vervein plant, however wounds remain open"

Carina panted, she felt her baby kicking.

"the fetus is responding, fetus is the size of a 8 to 9 month old baby, should be born with in the fortnight"

"No!" Carina screamed "my child" she pleaded, she felt weaker than ever before.

"si-"

Banging noises erupted from above, black spots entered Carina's vision as hope filled her up.

She whispered his name as a silent prayer.

Wes growled and took off to see what the commotion was.

The sweet smell of blood filled her nose as her vision grew darker.

She muttered his name once more before her eyes slid shut.

Wes hurried back in, he took all of the venom he could and stuffed it into a bag, he then took some syringes full of the stuff and awaited the vampires to make their appearance.

In and out of consciousness Carina fell, Wes began to untie her and pull her up, but his attempts to move her were in vain as she slumped back and her eyes showed hatred and that she would not cooperate.

"Dammit" he cried, then the door was flung from it's hinges.

Katherine stood caked in blood, Carina had never been so happy to see her, Katherine gasped in horror at the lifeless Carina on an operating table, the rest followed, happy tears leaked out of her eyes, the love of her life stood before her, she whispered his name and his eyes filled with tears, Wes backed up, she grabbed him and took a bite from his neck sucking ferociously Wes screamed and jammed a knife into her chest, Carina released him in horror, the knife had grazed her heart, Nadia had flashed over to him in anger and slammed him against the wall, Damon and Stefan moving to free Carina.

Wes pulled a syringe out and stabbed Nadia with it, the venom entering her system, she screamed in horror.

"NADIA" Katherine screamed as Nadia stumbled back, Katherine grabbed Wes and tore his throat open with her teeth, blood splattered everywhere as Wes fell to the floor making gurgling noises, Katherine yanked the needle from Nadia and smashed it.

"Mother-"

"shh Nadia it's going to be okay" Katherine soothed stroking her daughter's hair.

"We have to move, now" Enzo ordered covered in blood, Damon picked Carina up and kissed her, she weakly stroked his face before he vamp flashed them out.

-.-.-.-.-

Stefan sped down the highway as Damon fed Carina blood from the bags, he caressed her cheeks as he saw the colour returning to her skin, until she screamed and thrashed in pain.

"No" she cried, as a dripping noise was heard.

"Damon the baby" she croaked weakly "I-I am too weak" she whispered before a nother contraction hit causing her to scream in agony.

"Drive faster brother" Damon cried as he cradled her head to his chest.

The baby was coming, early and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. In that moment, Damon felt hopeless.

-.-.-.-.

**Hola party ppeople! I am back, this chapter may seem kinda rushed and trash, but for that I am sorry, it was written on my phone so I ddidn't kmow how long or short it was and I'm tight for time right now, thank you for your patience, big turning point planned in the next chapter! Tjamk you all again, you are great!**


	12. Broken

Chapter twelve.

-,-,-

Choose your last words, this is the last time - Lana Del Rey

-,-,-

Damon's kisses were light as they glided with ease up to her wrist, he breathed her name and she sighed blissfully in response, he was always so gentle with her.

"Promise me you'll be mine" she whispered as she pulled his face towards hers, he hovered above and flashed her a smirk, his hands slid up her arms and laced themselves with hers, she awaited patiently, his smirk died and his face was serious as his icy eyes bored into her soul.

"I am yours, and you..." a devilish smirk reappeared as his hands pushed hers further into the bed, his face moved closer and lightly kissed her lips, her eyes fluttered shut until he pulled away, his veins had appeared from under his eyes and his fangs extended, he danced the tip of his nose down her jawline to her thrumming pulse in her neck, his hands pressed down harder, he waited and listened to her loud but soft pants before she tilted her head to the side silently granting permission, after what felt like an eternity he kissed her neck and allowed his tongue to taste her salty skin.

"are mine" he breathily hissed against her neck, she gasped when he harshly tore into her neck, she felt her blood roll down in beads as he greedily drank, she groaned trying to free herself from his iron grip, eventually he pulled away as the wound healed at a slow pace, he thought nothing of this as his tongue caught any drops trying to escape him.

Her hands began to play with his hair, he looked beautiful to her, his pupils blown with lust and greed, his hair messy, veins out, fangs extended and blood dribbling down his chin.

"My turn" she growled into his ear, he shivered but obeyed, she felt her heart tug because she could never plunge her fangs into his skin like he did to her, but sharing blood was sacred and she wanted to share blood with the love of her life.

He bit into his wrist and held it out for her to take, chest rapidly falling and rising, what she did shocked him, she pinned him below her and caught the oozing blood and grabbed his wrist with an iron grip and began gulping his blood, it was like heaven and a growl erupted from the back of her throat, Damon groaned in response, she slowed as the wound healed and then began to rid his wrist of blood, he smiled when she pressed a loving kiss to where he had cut his beautiful skin, he took note of how beautiful she was in her animalistic hybrid side, eyes glowing citrus yellow, after smouldering eye contact her veins retreated along with the fangs and the yellow extinguished.

"We should do that more often" he said and she blushed.

"Sorry, I got a little bit carried away" she muttered sheepishly.

"No, you were perfect. I love you Carina" he whispered.

"I love you, Damon" she replied.

-.-.-.-

She howled in agony as another contraction smashed in to her, Damon kissed her temple whispering words of encouragement, he was urging Stefan to drive faster, he was really panicking, both brothers were. Carina's sight was blurry, she was blinking in and out of consciousness but the agony would startle her awake as she would scream with what energy she had.

After an eternity Stefan spun the car to a screeching halt, Damon took the pale, sweaty and seemingly lifeless Carina into his arms and rushed them to the doors of the hospital.

"it's like she's mortal" Stefan panicked, Damon cringed, he didn't want to think about it.

"Help!" Damon bellowed to the nurse, blood oozed from between her legs and dripped on the floor, the nurse panicked as Damon ran to the nearest bed, she awoke screaming again, her eyes fell on the blood and she gripped Damon with all her strength.

"Do what ever you can to save our daughter" she rasped before wailing in agony, Damon's face twisted and he flinched, but reluctantly nodded.

She then relaxed.

-.-.-

"Damon" Carina screamed, the blood loss was killing them both.

"You need to decide now Mr Salvatore" the nurse urged, Damon was trembling, why wasn't she healing?

"Damon" Carina wailed, he knew what she wanted, she was dying, he couldn't save her.

"Do it"

As unprofessional as it was, she grabbed the scalpel, Carina grabbed the nurse's hand and thanked her as her head fell back, she began to blink in and out of conciseness, her eyesight blurred with tears, Damon was at her side as the nurse dug into her stomach and pulled the baby from her womb, blood splashed around them, Damon watched in awe at the tiny pink thing, it looked like a baby but a very small one.

"Carina, look" he whispered, she was fading but she squinted, she began to freak.

"My baby isn't crying, Damon she's not crying" it was true, the nurse took then tiny baby and began preforming CPR, Damon rested his head on Carina's shoulder.

"Please, don't leave me alone, Carina please, I need you... I can't face this alone" he choked out before sobbing, Carina sobbed silently.

"I love you Damon, and I love our daughter... Bury her with me, please, she can't be alone"

"No don't accept death now, please no Carina, No, CARINA" he bellowed, her face was pained, pale and tear striken.

"I love you, Damon"

Her eyes bore into his as she slowly blinked, then her heavy lids slid shut, Damon's hands roughly stroked her cheeks, muttering "no" as the last breath left her lungs he screamed in agony.

His heart broke, she left him, her and his daughter, gone.

He fell to his knees and drew in a loud gasp for air and screamed again, sobbing and more screaming. Stefan rushed in at the sound of Damon screaming bloody murder and stumbled back at the horror before him.

Carina lay pale and lifeless on the bed, her stomach open and pints of blood pooling on the floor, and beside her bed wailed a heart broken brother, screaming at the world for taking her again.

And then, when all hope was lost, another scream filled the air, Damon was about to flip the switch but paused.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Salvatore, but may I present to you... Your daughter" the nurse said, Stefan blinked as more tears fell.

"She's alive"

"What would you like to call her?" the nurse asked.

"Carina wanted... She, she wanted to name her after mother" Stefan said, Damon stared at his beautiful daughter.

"Lillain, Lillain Salvatore" Damon croaked, he returned to Carina, he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Our daughter is alive"

Stefan took the infant and cradled her, tiny veins appeared, he smiled sadly as her citrus eyes appeared, he wished Carina was here to hold such a beautiful creature.

His eyes fell upon the greifstricken Damon and fought back tears as his brother fell apart before his eyes, Damon continued to mutter sentences to her body.

Stefan knew his brother would never be the same.


End file.
